


Better off

by Penguose



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguose/pseuds/Penguose
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Reus设想过许多次与Lewandowski再次相遇的场景，编排过千万种巧合，设立了无数的背景。但他从未觉得这些构想有一天会成为现实。

“好巧。”Lewandowski早就注意到了出口转盘边站着的Reus，直到Reus眼神对焦到他身上，他才出声打了个招呼。

Reus没有回话，盯着一步一步走近的Lewandowski沉默不语。他一点都没变，Reus心想，三年了，他一点都没有变，眉眼，发型，眼神和笑容，着装品位，走路的姿势——仿佛从出生起就是这样一个翩翩绅士。

除了从他的Lewi，变成了Lewandowski先生。

打住吧Marco。Reus低下头，焦躁地等着自己的行李箱，太过刻意的回避让他没有注到Lewandowski手上拖着的箱子。

“给。”男人把沉甸甸的行李箱立在Reus身边，“都已经转了两轮了。”也不知道站在这发什么呆。

Reus扶住箱子，把手上似乎还留着那只手的温度。他又把手放了下来。

“谢谢。”Reus把围巾绕紧了些，趁机让声音显得不那么僵硬。  
Lewandowski的微笑还恰到好处地挂在脸上，像他会对每个人做的那样。笑容和距离让他们看起来像是一对普通朋友。

这样很好，Lewandowski一边打量着面前的男人一边想。只要Reus不抬头，他就不会发现盯着他看的眼里如同海浪般肆意翻涌的情绪。

Marco Reus。Lewandowski默念了两遍这个名字，每个字母的发音在喉间呼之欲出，最终消失在呼吸之间。

“最近还好吗？”

客套的寒暄反而让Reus放松下来，几分钟足以他接受Lewandowski就站在他面前的事实。深吸一口气，他从围巾里露出了脸。

“我很好。”

就算没有你。

Reus在圣诞节前两天捏着辞职报告站在他面前，这让Kehl有点措手不及。Reus虽然年轻，但显然他的才华是工作室的招牌之一。

不会是工资的原因，Reus的个性他再清楚不过。眼前这人还是嫩头大学生时就跟在Kehl身后实习了，如果只是因为金钱方面的考量，Kehl当初就不会接纳这个小伙子成为工作室的一员。

“我想知道真正的原因Marco。”Kehl与Reus之间隔着铁制的办公桌，随着Kehl身体的微微转动桌腿在地上划出刺耳的噪音。

“抱歉，Seb……”Reus不知道该怎么和老板兼好友说清楚心里那些纷繁缠绕无法纾解的情绪，毕竟Kehl以为大学时那个经常出现在Reus身边的高个男孩只是他的朋友，非常亲密的朋友。

他不能和Kehl说对不起我和我男朋友分手三年了他走了可我还留在这看着我们曾经一起看过的风景和天空市中心的公园郊区静谧的湖冬天划开天空的飞鸟这一切都要把我逼疯昨天路过音像店竟然在放他认识我后给我唱的第一首歌我受够了我想离开这里换个环境忘掉这一切。

矫情不矫情，Reus收拾行李的时候突然意识到自己像个在十八岁痛失初恋的高中生一样恶心。

不论是辞职来一场说走就走的旅行还是一段只有两年的恋爱他花了三年都无法释怀这件事上，他都表现得愚蠢至极。

但五年前的Marco Reus比现在还要蠢。他总能找到方法能安慰自己。

Kehl当然还是让他走了。从Reus嘴里只能得到想去散散心这种敷衍的答案，Kehl本来是不打算放人的，但面前Reus的眼神突然让他想到了几个月前的凌晨，他坐在Weidenfeller的车上，无意间看到呆呆站在街道拐角的Reus。那里唯一一盏路灯坏了，他在车灯照亮的瞬间认出了Reus的身形赶忙让Weidenfeller停车，跑过去却已经不见人影。虽然他没有看清Reus的表情，甚至不能百分百确定那就是他，毕竟只是车灯的一闪而过。但直觉告诉他那个寂寞的影子就是会在收到赞许时摸着嘴偷笑的那个羞涩青年。

那天晚上他终于意识到Reus这两年的愈发沉默不是因为顺应年龄的成长，他无法知道在他没有参与的时间里这孩子的身上发生了什么，但几年前那个笑容像阳光一样的小火箭再也不见了，好像昨天还是那个举着照相机笑得青涩的大男孩，一觉醒来就变成了沉默着把脸藏在镜头后面的男人。

第二天他向Reus问起，对方也只是打着哈哈混了过去，把话题换到了工作上。

Kehl看着眼前不安地在地上挪着步子的Reus，叹了口气。“只要你觉得可以回来了，这里永远留着你的位置。”Reus弯起来的眼角让他多少得到了些安慰。

晚上他在酒吧向Weidenfeller提起这件事，对方倒是满不在乎的样子。谁没有年轻的时候，让他出去走走磨练一番也好，反而笑起Kehl的多心。

“我只是觉得这孩子最近一直闷闷不乐……”

“我看他工作的时候倒是挺有干劲的。”Weidenfeller擦着桌子，顺便把酒杯从Kehl手里夺了下来，Kehl不满地白了他一眼。

“反正这不对劲。你不记得那时候他刚来，凳子还没坐热就开始Seb、Seb的叫，没大没小的样子，说起工作也成天是Seb我今天和朋友去了哪里哪里Seb我们去那里拍吧，让他去郊外练习光线和构图结果拍回来全是人像，还夹着自拍。说他，又可怜兮兮地认错，逼你松口说下不为例了啊他就整个人扑上来……”熠熠发光的生命，如同有火焰在跟着他跳动。

“感情人变专业你还不乐意了。”

“我倒更喜欢看他没个正经的样子。”Kehl回想起几年前的金发男孩总是忍不住叹气，被Weidenfeller听见后猛地敲了一下头。

“别在我这唉声叹气，皱纹都要被你叹出来了。做老板做出爹的样子，Kehli你也真够行的。”

辞职的第二天，平安夜前夕，Reus登上了去芬兰的航班。他在Kehl的信箱里藏好了了圣诞礼物，给城市另一头的父母留了几条电话录音，拖着从大学起就跟着他的旧箱子离开了这个看着他出生陪着他长大的城市，离开了有他在的国家。

好像还是第一次出国，除了工作需要恨不得二十四小时缩在家里的Reus在飞机上关掉手机后不由地笑了起来，启程的兴奋感扫去了一些心头的阴霾。

在长途旅行时心情总是很容易放松下来，因为既定的终点就在前方等待，需要做的只是跟着窗外掠过的风景放空思维而已。天空越来越近，虽然飞机的颠簸带来阵阵眩晕，Reus的心却感到了久违的平静。

有人曾对他说，云上是另一个世界，但总有一天他们会一起去看的。

Reus拍下了从云层中钻出的第一缕阳光，斑斓的光线在纯蓝的大背景下绚烂无比，像是那个人的眼睛。还是无法摆脱他，Reus按下方向键，跳到了存储卡里的第一张照片，匆匆路过的Lewandowski隔着玻璃无比自然地摆出一个傻气的剪刀手。

照片对焦上了街对面的广告牌，可他再也忘不了这个人的脸。

Reus擦了擦显示屏上的灰尘，无名指擦过删除键，对着YES和NO的选项他楞了一会神。

有关于Lewandowski的一切——照片，录像，录音，掉落的纽扣，笔记本里留下的线条，他都打包丢进了阁楼角落，眼睛看不到的东西就不会出现在思想中，他自以为。

只有这张相片还留在相机里，无论换过多少张存储卡，编号为一的照片永远都是这一张。Reus不想表现的像是个永远无法走出来的人，但事实是，他必须承认所有的一切都在证明他就是那个走不出来的人。  
去死吧，Robert Lewandowski。他关掉相机拉下眼罩，以黑暗抵抗眩晕在脑海里发出的蜂鸣。

做些什么能忘记他。

“来度假？”Lewandowski假装没注意到Reus的刻意疏远，他又把Reus的箱子拉回自己身边，“你住哪？或许可以拼个车。”Reus从口袋里把手套翻了出来，Lewandowski注意到那还是大学里他戴着的那一对。  
旧的手套，旧的箱子，仔细看大衣里的衬衫领也明显有磨白的痕迹。

“或许你来之前应该先了解一下当地的风俗，Robert。”Reus把行李箱勾了回来，手套挡住了拉杆上属于别人的体温。“这儿不需要你擅长的客套，再见。”

他叫他Robert，而不是Lewi。

看起来他也不是那么的念旧，Lewandowski苦笑着，看着那头金发的主人钻进出租车绝尘而去。

波兰人外号很少，他的朋友也很少。毕竟从小跟着父亲从一个国家到另一个国家，用来建立一段友情的时间就不那么够用了。

“Robert Lewa……Lewani……Lewado……”跑道上的青年一边收拾着三脚架一边费力的拼着刚刚听到的名字。

“Lewandowski。”高了一个年级的学长耐心地重复了一遍。

“你们那就不能用些五个字母以内的姓吗！”小火箭出了名的脾气暴躁，一点就着像是毕业晚会的烟火。“叫你Lewi了啊。”

噢，他有了个外号。Lewandowski把四个字母反复念了几遍，忍不住俯身捏住了这个小学弟的嘴角。

“小学弟，你再叫一遍Lewi。”

“有病啊！”Reus打开脸边的大手，摸着左脸吸气。“我不叫小学弟，”他指着相机包上绣着的字母说，“M，Marco，R，Reus。Marco Reus，不许再叫我小学弟了。”

在包上绣名字好像是幼儿园小朋友才会做的事情吧，会这样嘲笑Reus的Lewandowski那个时候还不知道他把名字和生日都纹在手臂上这件事。

不然他会笑得更厉害然后被暴怒的Reus用相机砸死，百分之八十五的几率。

出租车上Lewandowski把围巾解了下来，这是父亲送给他的礼物。那一年他们刚搬到德国，脚跟还没有站稳却恰好碰上了这个世纪最冷的一个冬天，父子俩每天哆哆嗦嗦地挤在一张破沙发上听着收音机里的摇滚乐取暖。

那并不是他们经历过的最难熬的日子，至少他们还有房子，破沙发，和音乐。

平安夜里父亲拿出这条围巾给他，就算Lewandowski长满冻疮的萝卜手也摸的出它的价值不菲。

“春天就快来了。”中年人的旧夹克上还留着工地上的尘土。

他至今不知道父亲怎么支付的那条围巾的费用，他也永远不会知道了。

三年后的盛夏，他围着这条围巾参加了父亲的葬礼。

深灰色的羊绒织品被主人小心叠好，司机用娴熟的英语称赞着客人的好品味。

“谢谢。”Lewandowski摸着围巾一角自己用金黄丝线绣上去的“MRL”三个字母，恰到好处地展现着自己的风度。

他又何尝不是一个恋旧的人。

赫尔辛基今年的第一场雪迟迟未落，似乎在固执地等待着十几个小时之后的平安夜。Lewandowski下车后打了个喷嚏。走的匆忙，衣服穿少了些。他想起机场的Reus看上去穿的也很单薄的样子。

明明比他还要怕冷，来这种地方也不知道多穿点。

Reus找的这家家庭旅馆房子并不算太大，一共三个房间，房子的主人Nieminen夫人住楼下一间，楼上两间收拾成客房供游客休息。本来想省事直接订市中心的酒店，邻居Subotic却向他推荐了这间位于郊区的民宿。Subotic环球

旅行时在芬兰也呆过一段时间，就住在那儿。房主是个慈祥的老人，虽然是郊区，但穿过一片小树林就能看到海，海的对面就是科尔凯岛，夜晚在海边甚至能看到岛的更远处属于城区的斑斓灯光。

如果你得呆挺长时间的话，或许那儿是个不错的选择。Subotic边翻找着自己的芬兰地图一边说着。

时间啊，Reus撑着头想。

“我觉得氛围不错啦，风景优美也安静。Nieminen太太做饭也挺好吃的，只要答应帮她刷碗就好了……”

“给我电话。”Reus不需要再多的理由。

意外地得知两个房间都还空着，老人听说Reus圣诞期间都会留在芬兰时十分开心。这种节日旅客一般集中在海对面的宽阔街道上，和身边的人一起等待钟声敲响的瞬间，以往的圣诞节Nieminen夫人都是独自一个人。

这正好是我需要的。Reus坐在房间里，米色的墙纸有些旧色，窗前的桃木桌椅边角也已被摩挲光滑。木制床坐上去会带着地板发出一声不大不小的吱呀声。Reus把窗户打开，鼻腔里的一点酸涩随着喷嚏趁机消失在凛冽的空气中。

“当心着凉。”身后突然传来了Nieminen夫人带着笑意的声音，Reus不好意思地擦擦鼻子转过身去。

What。

The。

Fuck。

虽然是Nieminen夫人走在前面，但她无法阻挡Reus的眼睛看到她身后站着的那个身高一米八四的男人。

“这是Lewandowski先生，今年圣诞节竟然有两个房客，这还是第一次呢。”老人把喜悦毫不掩饰地挂在脸上，但Reus表情显然在告诉她他现在就想去见上帝。

“很温馨的房子，我们会一起度过一个愉快的圣诞的。”Lewandowski用微笑回应房主的欢迎，视线却始终停留在Reus身上。

一起。他重复了一遍，提着行李进了隔壁的房间。


	2. Chapter 2

Lewandowski敲了敲隔壁房门想提醒里头的人晚饭时间到了，没有人应声。Nieminen太太说他到这不久之后Reus就说出去逛逛，一直没回来。

外头的夜色沉得有些可怕，Lewandowski一边吃饭一边听着房东老人持续着她这个年纪的絮叨，心思却不知道该飞向黑暗中的哪里。

Reus应该会喜欢Nieminen太太的手艺，Lewandowski想起大学时他们经常去的几家饭店和被每个服务生记住了的他的固定菜单。分手的时候，他还有两样没有学会。

“都是些简单的菜，还合口味吗？”房客兴趣乏乏的样子让Nieminen夫人有些担心。“很美味，”Lewandowski回过神，笑容又重回他的脸上，“只是有点累了，胃口不太好。”

“等会儿我煮点牛奶，今天早点休息，明天可是平安夜呢。”看房客在餐桌上没精打彩的样子，Nieminen夫人便把想要帮忙的他推出了厨房。“今天就不用你来啦，老婆子我几个碗还是洗的干净的。”

“那太不好意思了……”Lewandowski还在试图与厨房里的老人换位，这时外面传来了汽车的刹车声。

“是Marco吗？你去帮我看看吧。”Nieminen夫人终于找到了好借口把太客气的房客支了出去。

Reus关上车门的同时背后的房门也打开了，门厅的灯光把他的影子刻在车窗上。听脚步声他就知道转身一定会再看到那张脸，索性咬着牙往前边的小树林走去。

“Marco。”

假装听不见。

“Marco。”

风吹得他打了个哆嗦，出门时应该加一件毛衣。

“Marco！”肩膀被人扳住一把把他转过身去。还好天黑透了，Reus听着近在咫尺的呼吸声，不用去想象此刻Lewandowski的表情，他曾经了解他就像了解自己。

静默如同北极圈上的黑夜，漫长而枯燥。Reus控制着呼吸的声响，盘踞在肩上的力度却迟迟不肯消失。只要退一步，他知道只需一步就能让这个男人放手，但他仍是安静地站着，像个温顺的孩子。

Lewandowski心里明白，沉默是Reus拒绝的方式。正因为他明白，所以才能作弊般利用他的沉默为自己偷得一秒又一秒触碰的时间。他从离开多特蒙德的那天起就渴望再度拥有一个拥抱，这股欲望已经蛰伏太久太久，在慕尼黑每一个寂静的夜里啃噬他的情绪。

但他怎么能够，他清楚明白Reus的拒绝，所以他只能耍赖一样按住他的肩来安慰心中的野兽。

他厌恶自己的自私和温柔。

肩上的手放轻了动作，小幅度的摩挲着Reus的肩头，到肩膀，到脖根，一点一点无声地召唤往日的记忆。每一次争吵后他的沉默都能被这个波兰男人或温柔的抚摸或低沉的嗓音或一个固执的拥抱，或一场性爱，或只是用那双蓝眼睛望着他，全部化解。

从一开始就是这样，像是他和Großkreutz认识的那天，追上闹脾气走在前面的自己用力揽住，贴在耳边放低了声音像是哄一个不懂事的娃娃：

“小Marco，这是和谁生气呢？再生气我可觉得你是在吃醋了啊，学长确实风度翩翩但……”

“谁他妈吃醋啊！”明明最讨厌别人用这种把他当小鬼一样的口气和他说话，但奇怪他却怎么也生不起这个人的气。嘴上是恶狠狠地口气，脸上的笑容却漏了陷。

他不该那么好哄的。

鼻子又酸了，要是眼睛也酸了可以搪塞给夜晚不识路的风。Reus吸了下鼻涕。

“Robert？Marco？”洗完碗的Nieminen夫人提着烛灯寻了出来，听到声音的瞬间两个人各自退了一步。“站在这吹冷风干什么？想去医院过圣诞吗？”老太太不由分说拉着两个人就往房子里走去。

“Marco吃过晚饭了？”

“没有，没什么胃口。”Reus径直往楼上走去，却被Nieminen夫人拦在了客厅。“在Nieminen家从来没有过没胃口这回事。”厨房里飘出的奶香味让Reus相信了这句话，他的确有点饿了。

Lewandowski坐在餐桌旁，给了Reus一个礼貌的微笑，房东端上一锅牛奶，冒出的热气恰好挡住了对面男人的脸。他也并没有在期待回应。

“还剩了一些馅饼，土豆泥怎么样？你们那似乎是常吃土豆。”

“不用了Nieminen太太，我……”他很久没吃过了。对别人的说辞是口味变了，自己知道实质上还是逃避。

Lewandowski做给Reus的第一道菜就是土豆泥，他说看他在饭店很喜欢点这个，闲来做了一次，味道不太坏，想着让他尝尝。提起来的口吻好像这只是一件再平常不过的事，明明那时候还只是普通朋友。

他讨厌这个人植根在心里的温柔。

“你们刚才在树林边干嘛？”虽然两个房客胃口都不是很好的样子，Nieminen夫人还是端出了一盘面包放在他们之间。

“想去走走。”Reus捧着杯子吹气。

“我看天色太晚了，他一个人往林子里走不安全。”Lewandowski的手放在大腿上，舌头刚被牛奶烫了一下，麻麻的。

“……”餐桌上突然陷入了诡异的沉静。

“你们俩认识吗？”神情间的不自然更容易被年长之人看穿，她的两个房客中有太多的客套或刻意回避。

“不。”Reus回答的毫不犹豫，说完又在顾虑自己是否回答的太快语气是否自然。“是的，我们今天是第一次见面。”更为高大的男人用平淡的语气说着，抬手想拿一块面包，抬头看见Reus的手已经伸到了面包上方。他掩饰性地喝了一口牛奶。

“那你们可真有缘分。”Nieminen夫人不再追问。

“是啊，”Lewandowski盯着埋头给面包抹果酱的Reus，故意一般说道，“好像还没有自我介绍。Robert Lewandowski，从慕尼黑来的。”

“……”不接话未免显得太过分，Reus放下餐刀握住了Lewandowski伸到餐桌上的手，“Marco Reus，很高兴认识你，Lewandowski先生。”

“叫我Robert就好。”礼节性的握手几秒钟，没有多余的小动作。他知道Lewandowski有多擅长角色扮演。

再次握住他的手也没什么感觉，Reus这样想着，再次握住餐刀的手却在微微发抖。

“小伙子们，明天有什么安排？”简单的吃了一些东西后Reus帮忙收拾餐具，Nieminen太太和Lewandowski坐在壁炉边为明天的布置做一些简单的准备。

“我今天去租了辆车，白天或许去市里逛逛，海边也不错。”

“天冷，还是去城里热闹些。”房东太太听到“海”字心咯噔一跳，担心地朝Reus的方向看了一眼，“Robert？”

“没有什么特别想做的事。”

圣诞节！Nieminen夫人觉得这两个德国房客实在是太奇怪了。

Reus从厨房出来时Lewandowski已经回房了，房东太太还坐在沙发上整理着缎带和铃铛。“不早了，Nieminen太太。”Reus捡起地上散落着的小灯泡和泡沫雪花，坐在Nieminen太太手边的长发上一点一点分类摆好。

没有那个男人在场，Reus的棱角一下就柔和了起来，安静地坐着像是Nieminen夫人的小孙子。“如果我有孙子的话……”

Reus抬起头，火焰在他的瞳孔里跳动。

“如果我有孙子，我才不让他留你这样的发型。”老人笑着把老花镜摘下来放在桌上，缓缓靠上沙发，“Marco。”

“嗯？”

老人犹豫了一会，决定还是不要太干涉房客的私事。

“没事，早点睡吧。”

“您也是。”家庭的气氛让Reus变得放松了些。

Nieminen夫人看着Reus乖顺的样子，放佛自己当真有了一个正值年纪的孙子。这孩子，为什么不多笑笑呢。

“Marco！”Nieminen夫人叫住了正掏着车钥匙的Reus。

“什么事Nieminen太太？”

“搭老人家一程吧，我想去城里见一个朋友。”

“没问题。”Reus瞟了一眼二楼的窗户。他要一个人待在这吗。

“稍等一会儿，我去取点东西。”

Reus钻进车里。一场大雪正在赶来的路上，外头太冷了。打开了暖气和收音机，换了几个频率都毫无意外的是叮叮当当的圣诞颂歌。

谁让Santa是芬兰人呢。

他趴在方向盘上闭着眼休息，窗户被敲响了。“你好了吗Niem……”Reus迎面对上了黑发男人的脸。

这个圣诞节前夕真是糟糕透了。

“Robert也去城里吗？”几分钟后Nieminen夫人提着礼品袋上了车。

“随便走走，听说今晚是赫尔辛基最美的一天。”

“别走丢了。”Lewandowski不像Reus那样看起来还带着少年的锐气，但在Nieminen夫人眼里他们俩都还只是孩子而已。

“晚上要来接您吗？”音响被Reus调小。

“你要回来吃饭？我以为你们都得很晚回来……”

“怎么会……”“……会让平安夜的大餐您一人独享呢。”Lewandowski自然地把Reus的话接了下来。话说到一半被憋了回去的男人忍不住瞪了后视镜上那对蓝眼睛一眼，他的主人以眨眼回应。

这个人到底在想什么！

在Nieminen太太朋友家两个街区外Reus停了下来。紧闭的车门车窗保护了车内的沉默隔绝了车外的喧嚣。密闭的空间里只有收音机还在小声地唱着Merry Christmas。

“先生！先生！”一个孩子敲着窗户，塞了一个铃铛在摇下窗子的Lewandowski手中，“圣诞快乐！”孩子大声喊着跑远。

“圣诞快乐。”他却是向着驾驶座上那个人说的，摆弄了几下手上的小铃铛。

而接下来的还是沉默，沉默永远是Reus用来抗衡现实的武器。这不是Lewandowski第一次见识他的倔强，而他已经用完了现在的他能对Reus用的一切方法。

所有他准备好的答案：关于为什么他也在芬兰——公司安排的交流学习；关于为什么在圣诞节——他一个人在慕尼黑过节，不如把这当成一次度假；关于为什么住在郊区的民宿——在旅游攻略上发现的，既然这实质上是一次度假……他能想到遇到Reus后可能会碰上的所有问题而为之准备好的答案，全部都没有说出口的机会。

他当然会被Reus看穿，他的Marco那么聪明，什么都瞒不过他的绿眸子。而他就像个初出茅庐的新手画家，带着一袋子涂鸦似的作品欣欣然来赴一个他没有入场券的聚会。

“我在这下了。”在后视镜里Lewandowski只能看见Reus的额头和额头边新长出的棕色短发。

“Robert Lewandowski，这是你挽回的方式吗？”半只脚已经伸出车门外的Lewandowski心跳漏了一拍。

“是吗？”Reus握着方向盘，笔直盯着前面的车牌。

“不是。”对方回答得一如既往的波澜不惊。

“我不是在挽回，只是还有遗憾。”

Lewandowski是不能带着遗憾活下去的那种人，或者说，完美主义者，曾与他亲密无间的Reus当然知道这一点。但遗憾，Reus在心里冷笑，事到如今，说什么遗憾。

没有继续在一起是遗憾吗，在一起只三百六十四天是遗憾吗，没有像玩笑话中那样在红砖尖顶的教堂里交换戒指是遗憾吗，还是说没有见到一个为情所困的Marco Reus才是你最大的遗憾？

“我是个自私的人，我不想有遗憾。”

凉风从敞开的车门外灌进来，吹得Reus浑身刺疼。他终于积攒了足够的勇气回头。

“你想要我做什么。”


	3. Chapter 3

内贝里街上每一个餐厅都人满为患，最后两人不得不在露天的咖啡桌边坐下，大雪的信号在空气中来回穿行。Lewandowski习惯性地想去帮身边的人拉上外套拉链，手伸到一半却改变线路，举起来向服务生挥了挥。

Reus认真往空气里呼着白气，看它们是怎样一点一点消失。

“Marco！”Lewandowski喊了几声都没有反应，探过身去摸了一把他的脸，“要吃点什么吗，都快中午了。”

Reus抽了下鼻子，“和他点一样的。”

服务生很快就端着盘子出来。两杯咖啡，两份小馅饼，还有圣诞节附赠的一小块蛋糕。草莓酱在白色的奶油上画了一个小小的星星。

“所以，要说些什么？”Lewandowski下车后领着他走了一条街却只是在找饭店，Reus放弃了猜测这个男人行动的目的。或许这真的只是个巧合，上帝的恶作剧，圣诞老人迟到的礼物……他在男人身后埋头跟着，时不时抬眼看一眼前面那人的后脑勺。

印象中很少看到Lewandowski的背影，他突然想起这种事情。从来他都是走在前面的那个人，炫耀般地，笃信这个男人一定会在五步之内的范围里跟着他，不管不顾地认定他回头总会有一对湖水般的眼睛好好收着他所有表情。

走在后面的人随时可以不声不响地离开，前面那个男人回头的次数并不多，Reus跟的也不紧。但他没有，宁愿这样像被戏弄般，跟着男人走向未知的结局。

我不像你，Lewandowski，他看着男人被风吹得凌乱的头发，坦然面对他的眼神。

有始有终，我不是个懦夫。

“先聊聊？”

这种故作神秘而迂回的方式太不像Lewandowski了。

“你知道我讨厌这种说话方式，Robert。”

“是的，我知道。”Lewandowski放下了咖啡勺。咖啡早就冷了，面前的人也没有进食的意思，他把那块小蛋糕推到Reus面前。

“陪我一个下午。”就当做朋友的请求也好，旧恋人暧昧的邀约也好，亦或是偶遇的陌生人一时兴起的搭讪也好，“一个下午，我只要一个下午。”

我们本可以有无数个这样的下午。Reus没有说出口，这样听起来会让人觉得他在埋怨。既然努力在证明自己在没有Lewandowski的生活里过得更好，过的不一样，他就不想让男人看出他来芬兰的理由。他不管为什么

Lewandowski也会出现在这里，管他是不是从什么地方打听到故意跟来，总之一切与他无关。

“好。”他咬了一口蛋糕，细滑的奶油和草莓的甜腻在唇齿间交缠，谎言般的口感延食道而下迷惑心脏。他还想要一块。

Lewandowski站起身，他似乎对这个下午早有安排。一切都在计划之中的机器人（Robot）Lewandowski，Reus没有忘记他以前是怎么调侃这个人的井井有条和从容不迫。“你人生中就没有‘意外’、‘计划外’、‘意想不到’这类词出

现过吗？”二十一岁的Reus被二十二岁的 Lewandowski揽在臂弯里，暗红的灯光下Reus又踩住了舞伴的脚。或许是为了掩盖自己并不精湛的舞技，Reus气恼地发问。

哦不，Lewandowski在心里偷笑，他就是为了掩盖自己拙劣的舞步。

“怎么会没有。”他带着Reus缓慢地踱步，深情款款，Reus突然想起了这个词。“小的，无关紧要的，可规划的，称之为意外的事情，每天都在发生，这些我都可以处理好。”

“唯独有一件出现在计划之外的事，我不知道该怎么办。”

“Marco。”男人的声音把Reus从回忆中拯救出来，“走吧。”

嘴里太甜，Reus端起凉透了的咖啡喝了一口，黑咖啡，他就知道。冰冷苦涩的味道差点把他的眼泪逼出来。

“凉的你也喝。”Lewandowski从他手里夺下了杯子。这个人好像从出生起就没有学习过如何对自己的身体好一点。

清苦和甜腻混合在一起更加恶心，Reus站起身走了几步，暗自吸气把反胃感压了回去。

“去哪。”

“等等，”Lewandowski拉住Reus让他面向自己，“答应我两件事。”

“什么？”

“今天下午不要对我说谎。”

“还有呢？”

一阵不大不小的风吹过，Reus的几缕头发搭在了眼皮上。他低头抬手去捋，街上人群中突然传来一阵阵的欢呼，掺杂着各种听不懂的语言。

“下雪了。”Lewandowski替他抚掉了头顶上的几片雪花。赫尔辛基的雪终于失去了耐心，意气风发地在日落之前乘风而来，给夜晚的狂欢提前造势。

“走吧，Marco。”他们有一整个下午，很多事情不用急于一口气说完。

Reus执意不吃饭，Lewandowski也不再勉强，让他跟着自己在湿漉漉的大街上随便晃悠。Reus的手套忘在车里，他往手上呼了几口热气，把手放回了口袋。

这次Lewandowski走在他身边，一个拳头的距离。雪下的不大，没有人打伞，何况落雪的平安夜不需要打伞。有雪融化在Reus的鼻尖，他在让手受冻三秒钟和雪水在脸上结冰之间挣扎。

这真奇怪。他看着左手边的Lewandowski，那人正眺望着远处的大教堂。现在在你旁边的我是什么身份呢。室友？老友？前情人？陌生人？Lewandowski应该告诉他他要扮演的角色而不是只给他一个做戏的命令。他只是想自己掌控一切，是的，我什么都不要做也不能做，他来决定什么时候启程，什么时候谢幕。

这我早就明白不是吗，Reus想敲敲自己的脑袋。

“右拐是弗雷德里克街，左拐是动物学博物馆和岩石教堂，很漂亮。”

“设计师是Timo Suomalainen和Tuomo Suomalainen两兄弟，上学时我就一直很想亲眼看一次。屋顶是一百条放射状横梁和透明玻璃，墙面都是岩石堆砌。由隧道进去，而后是豁然的天空——鬼斧神工用来形容它一点都不为过。”

“赫尔辛基算是建筑师和设计师的天堂了，或许刚才从你身边路过的那个人就是这博物馆的设计者。”

“‘铜质屋顶闪闪发光。铁血岩的外墙装饰就像零星散落的蜡烛一般闪烁着。’瞧瞧他们，或许只有在用非声音的表达方式时才能坦然地进行夸赞，但就算如此依然无法概括它的美不是吗？”

“都说芬兰人冷淡，好在我们时间选得好。热情的世界朋友们。”

丝毫不在意同伴的沉默，波兰人像个热情的导游似的在Reus耳边来回说着这座城市和他们眼之所见的风景。Reus决定把自己定义为朋友。

“还在Kehl那？”话题突然转向了沉默的游客先生。

“嗯，呆着舒服。”

“和我说些多特蒙德吧，Marco。”

说什么呢，Reus抬眼，一对夫妻牵着孩子从他眼前走过。

“笨鱼前不久结婚了，现在应该陪老婆在巴黎某条商业街上哭着刷卡吧。不是大学的那个学妹……我忘了，他们在你走之前分手的。和他结婚的姑娘是一个在毕业典礼上捡了他帽子的女孩。”很羞涩的一个女孩子，带着眼镜说话细声细气的，却在毕业半年后先于Großkreutz告白。笨鱼前几世一定积了不少德。

“Erik留校读研究生，Matty也来了。”Ginter跨专业考上了他们学校计算机科学的研究生，和Durm被同一个导师带着，住一个宿舍。Erik还是傻傻的一点心眼都没有，Matty这木头脑也不敢说明白了，外人看着着急，但或许他们自己乐在其中。

“Seb的工作室有了点小名气，他也不用老是去和Roman挤一间屋子了。”Weidenfeller的酒吧生意还是一样的好，Kehl去找他时有时候也会带上Reus，再加上Piszczek，四个光棍坐在吧台喝酒聊天。Kehl酒量不好，Reus和Piszczek每次都把醉了的他丢给Weidenfeller，两个人摇摇摆摆地走路回家或是找下家继续。

“你学会喝酒了？”

“我现在闻到烟味也不会爆粗口了，Robert，没有什么事习惯不了。”

“你不愿意叫我Lewi。”他甚至吝于发问，陈述句，祈使句，惊叹号。几年不见，Lewandowski身上多了几分逼人的魄力。

“是的。”没有谎言的一个下午，他说到做到，他们俩之间也从来不用互相敷衍。

两人继续走着，尽量避开成群的旅客。Reus注意到Lewandowski还围着那条灰色围巾，依稀记得他说过是父亲送给他的，二〇一〇年的平安夜，他用这条围巾做虚假的掩护，说下Reus听过的最好听的情话。

“你走之后Łukasz有了新室友，还是波兰人，名字比你还长。我们都叫他Kuba。”Kuba不像Lewandowski看起来那样的和善，也不太爱说话，却意外地也能和Piszczek处得很好。有时候去Weidenfeller的酒吧，能看到他坐在角落里独自听着Piszczek唱歌。

“大头的小饭店还是他的小饭店，现在Matty和Erik一起在那帮忙。他挺喜欢Matty的，老想把人家拐去和他学做饭。”毕业以后Reus就很少再出现在学校周边，偶尔和Erik聊天时对方还会替Hummels转达对他的“思念”。

路过电影院，Lewandowski停下观察影院外张贴的海报。都是些贺岁的热闹喜剧，没有什么他熟悉的演员，Leonardo DiCaprio的大照片总算给了他一些亲切感。The Wolf of Wall Street，这种片子怎么会在圣诞节拿出来。

“你自己呢？”听起来漫不经心的口气，发问的人却在偷偷打量Reus的神情。

“我？”Reus不知道Lewandowski这个问题的真正含义，他有点气愤，又有点想笑。无论他回答好或不好，都可以被理解成在故意逞强。“Robert，你的目的是来看我笑话吗？”

Lewandowski没有说话，身后的大屏幕上一遍一遍放着电影的宣传片，原声曲目一首跳到下一首。

‘You pretty thing，

Let me buy a wedding ring.

Let me hear the choir sing,

Oh you pretty thing.’

雪下的大了些，一波波的游客从公交站台、地铁出口中出现而后消失，雪花在风中追逐绕着圆圈。Reus站在他两步之外，笑得并不好看。他向前走了一步，Reus想退，Lewandowski的手已经先他的脚步触到了他的眼睛。睫毛上有刚化的雪，Lewandowski的手指尖一片冰凉。

‘You pretty thing,

Let me walk you down the aisle.

Darling,it’s where our love is found,

Oh you pretty thing.’

“Marco，我想假装我们还在一起。”我很想。

我一直都想，我们在一起，不要假装。

Reus的眼睛被捂住，他看不到也听不出Lewandowski这句话有几分真情。何必呢，他终于有了足够的理由把手抽出口袋，按在了Lewandowski手上。

“何必呢，你无法改变过去，所以你也无法决定现在，所以你也无法掌握未来。那时候你选择离开就该坦然接受结局，而不是在三年后还试图假装。你的遗憾与我无关Robert，我完全可以置身事外。”

他把覆在眼睛上的大手拉了下来，眼前的黑暗却好像一直没有离开过。Lewandowski反抓住他的手指，一言不发只是轻笑着看着他。黑色大衣上星星点点的全是雪花，两个人的手都暴露在寒风中，阵阵刺痛。

“对，这是我的决定，我也从未后悔。就算重来一百次，Lewandowski也会做一百次同样的选择。”

赫尔辛基的风无差别地凛冽，吹得Reus感觉血液中都混着冰渣，刮的血管一阵阵抽疼。

“这些我都知道，所以我不会哭哭啼啼地问你原因，我也不会歇斯底里地向你生气，因为我知道你是Robert Lewandowski，你喜欢过我，你为这段感情安排了两年的时间，时间到了就可以抽身离开。你一直都有计划。”

‘Let me kiss you gentle,

Squeeze and hold you tight.’

“是的，是的。”

Reus说的没错，也错的离谱。

“可是Marco，这个下午。”Lewandowski突然发力把稍矮他半个头的男人拉进一步之内，在Reus挣扎之前抢先把吻印在他的鼻梁上。刻意放低的声音在Reus的鼓膜上一下一下震动，Lewandowski的左手顺势揽住了他的腰，惯性让他带着怀里的人退了两步。

“只是这一个下午，把我当做Lewi。”

这是一个请求，Reus从声波频率的变化中得到了这个讯息。四年前平安夜的大雪下，他不会想到有一天这个男人会请求他把他当做Lewi。

他总以为这辈子Lewi就是Lewi，不会是其他人，不会是生硬的‘Robert’。Marco Reus从来都不是浪漫主义，更不会单纯地相信有什么永远和绝不。但Lewandowski是他不用刻意去让自己相信的人。因为是他，所以一辈子就是自然而然的事情。他时常回想，如果Lewandowski没有喜欢上他，他也不曾在他的眼里见过暗如极夜亮若繁星的风光，Lewandowski现在还会不会是他的Lewi。

现实甩过来的耳光打得他有点痛。

“好。”Reus把手从Lewandowski手中抽出来，试图抽身对方却固执地搂着。“我说‘好’，所以可以放开我了吗？”

Lewandowski满足地松开手，“我很高兴Marco，我很高兴。”他重复着，脸上还带着笑。但这笑容是否不同，Reus自认为不同了。他一直固执地认为与他在一起时的Lewandowski是特别的，笑容也罢声音也罢，Lewi是独一无二的。就算是现在他依然这样觉得。

只是一个下午，把三年的空洞用一个下午和一场平安夜的雪暂时填满。这样迎接新年，也不失为是对双方的抱慰。

‘Let me give all my love,

The rest of my life.’


	4. Chapter 4

他们看起来像是一对同性恋人，这在芬兰并不少见。

虽然他们始终保持了一个拳头的距离，没有牵手，也没有任何亲昵的接触。或者单纯从“看上去”这个角度来说，表现得和普通朋友无异。但如果在路过的时候稍微放慢脚步，把沉醉于景物上的注意力稍微分一点给这对年轻人，仅需要一点在耳边温柔徘徊的细语，加上零星眉眼中残存的笑意，或是时机恰好，你刚好捕获到棕发男人转头说话的表情。

如果你再无聊一点，让你有精力坐在曼内海姆路巴士站台的长椅上目不转睛地观察一对缓慢踱步的年轻男子，或许会让一切变得更有说服力些。起先你不会注意到他们，直到他们走进百米之内，你会注意到在纷扬大雪和红绿色的圣诞主色中闪耀的那一点金黄。或许会误认做阳光，或许会错看成金色的礼花。被金发抓住眼睛后你的视线稍稍下移，一个男人，你从发型就能看出来。虽然被围巾挡住了大半张脸，但应该是个长相不错的青年。

毕竟那头金发，噢，本就该与英俊的容颜相配。

紧接着你会看向他左手边，另一个更高些的男人，棕黑发色，灰色围巾，黑色大衣，走近之后可以注意到虽然衣物都是基础的款式，做工和剪裁却都不是出自凡家之手。正如他本人一样，乍看可能只觉得是个温文儒雅的绅士，可视线只要聚焦五秒以上，就像被攥住似的再也挪不开。并不是惊艳的美，你在贫瘠的脑中词库里苦苦寻找一个能够形容他的词。温和，却含着锋芒；优雅，也带着克制。像一个清晨的吻，也像海上落日最后一抹血红；是雪夜里的缕缕炊烟，也是盛夏深林里一声落寞的莺啼。

这样的一个翩然的英俊男人，你忍不住揣测起他们的关系。

正如之前所说，任何人起初都会以为他们只是——普通朋友。已经走的足够近了，你甚至看清楚了他们瞳孔的颜色和金发青年一缕突破发胶桎梏翘起的头发。他们似乎在谈论马路对面的赫尔辛基火车站，“古典构图”、“体态”、“萨瑞宁”，从你跟前走过的人在空气中留下几个零星的单词。似乎在滔滔不绝的介绍中穿插了什么笑话，金发男人咯咯笑了起来，挡住半张脸的围巾松动，你瞥见了他的侧脸。好看，你来不及再去字典里寻找别的词，唯有最简单最朴实的词组给出最直接的反应。真是个好看的人，而等到他们走远，远到混入天空与地平线之中，你才如梦初醒般开始组织句子：  
他们的长相竟然像预料中那样般配。

因你的无所事事而得以刻意捕捉到的细节：棕发男人轻拍了同伴的肩膀提醒他正在路过一项杰作的大门，说话时带出的白气并没有掩盖住笑容的弧度，他身边的空气又温柔了几分；缩在围巾里的男人抬头顺着身边人手的方向看去，眼里的灰绿多了点亮色，身体向马路对面，也就是他同伴的方向凑近了些，看起来像是靠在他的肩上；至始至终棕发男人都保持着淡淡的笑意，如果你足够敏感，会发现他的笑容只有在看着金发男人时才会发生变化，但这变化微乎其微，甚至连他们本人都难以察觉；在交流过程中免不了出现的一两次对视，两人却都像是有所保留，这时你注意到了看上去更年长一些的那个人有对蓝色眼睛，光线让人无法准确分辨具体是哪种蓝，“或许是夏天的天空”，他眼中金色的影子让你这样想到。

如同摄影机一般，你记录下了嘈杂的赫尔辛基凯伊维卡多大街上一对路过的疑似情侣的男人的几分钟。假如你是单身，你会羡慕；如果你已有伴侣，你会惭愧，并疑惑如何才能像那个会把身旁还笑着的人的围巾重新围好并拍去褶皱中堆藏的雪粒，接着抓住他落后于自己的动作而没能完成整理围巾任务的冻得发红的手包裹于自己的手掌之中的男人那样，把爱意毫不做作地融进举手投足之中。

是真爱吧，换做任何一个其他人大抵都会这样想的。于漫天飞扬的虚假故事和冷漠新闻中早已变得酸腐的一个词，在这个时节，这个城市，它的存在也变得理所当然起来。

像Reus用力抽出自己的手插回口袋那样理所当然。

这种和谐的表象不难维持，他们一路横穿了半个城市。议会广场、市政厅大楼、城市博物馆，爱斯普拉纳地公园里的J.L.Runebergin和农贸广场上的Havisamanda一起披上了厚实的雪衣。繁荣广场街区是游客最密集的区域，

Lewandowski和Reus之间那点刻意的距离也终于消失无终，两人在人流的夹缝中穿梭，Reus几次找不到Lewandowski的身影，但总是在下一秒被人握住手臂。

也对，在Lewandowski的世界里他永远能被轻易找到，而在他的世界里，Lewandowski的消失比找到他还要容易。

“怎么了？”Lewandowski注意到Reus的脸色有些不好。他的围巾又松了，露出的嘴唇血色暗淡。起先Lewandowski以为是这天色与连片的大雪称得Reus更白了几分，现在仔细看才发觉与其说是白皙他的脸色更倾向于惨白。

“没事。”Reus揣在口袋里的手偷偷在肚子上按了两下。不知道是受凉还是刚才喝得那杯冷咖啡在作祟，他的胃里像是有一百条笨鱼在横冲直撞。不敢多说话，Reus感觉自己随时都可能在路边吐起来。

是饿了吗，Lewandowski看向四周。两人已经走到了正值闹市时间的农贸广场。风雪没有阻挡商贩们的热情，炊烟和吆喝声拧成空气中跳动的气流，地上几乎没有积雪，来往的行人带走一切他们能带走的东西，留下温度和热量。

“你在这等我一会。”他走出几步又折回来把自己的手套塞到Reus外套口袋里，藏在里面的双手冰凉。

Reus低着头坐在护栏上，痛感加剧，他甚至能感觉到后背上每一根汗毛不堪忍受疼痛而立起的过程。他把男人塞给他的手套戴上了，需要温暖的不是手，但也聊胜于无。

摊位上除了新鲜的食材之外大多是一些芬兰的特色小吃，Lewandowski没有走太远，在最近的冒着热气的店铺买了两个三文鱼面包和几个米饭布丁。旁边的烤鲱鱼闻起来很香，想到Reus空腹太长时间，一会不要吃了胃痛，也就作罢。

他转身时没有看到Reus，明明只是百米左右的距离。刚想往回走时一波游客经过，挡住了他的脚步也挡住了他的视线，漫长的两分钟后他终于得以看到缩成一团蹲在地上的Reus。“Marco！”Lewandowski急忙去扶，腹痛却让

Reus难以起身。他头上细密的汗珠提醒Lewandowski眼下医院才是第一选择。坏消息是最近的医院远在城市的西头。Lewandowski搀着Reus勉强走了几步，见他的眉头越皱越紧，索性半蹲下身要把人背起来。

“你想干什么？”Lewandowski一松手Reus又蹲了下去，疼痛是越滚越大的雪球一下一下撞击他的胃壁。“你这样还想自己走过去吗。”Lewandowski突然有点疲于重复这种双方都在明知故问意图的对话，他直起身摸着自己已经僵硬的手指，放弃继续说下去。

雪越下越大了，不想给暴露在这片土地上的人们任何能够喘息的机会。音乐、尖叫、欢声笑语，一刻也不能停下，生怕此时那些不合时宜的隔阂与怒意与心灰意冷会让圣诞的灯光黯淡下来。Reus蹲在地上，第一滴眼泪砸在地砖上混入融化的雪水中，第二滴紧随其后但被Reus的左手拦截。这是Lewandowski的手套，碰到脸的一瞬间他记起了这件事，这让第三滴泪水有机会破眶而出，接着是第四滴、第五滴，六七八汇成一整条小河，争先恐后从每个可能的角度跳出来拥抱空气和大地。

哭吧，谁碰到这样的事情不会想要哭呢。在他紧紧拉住自己手臂的时候，车窗外的蓝眼睛出现的时候，行李箱把手上还留有他温度的时候，四年前的平安夜电话里传出无人接听提示音的时候，收到Lewandowski那条十五个字的短信的时候……他早就该哭一哭了，忍耐了这么久，眼泪都带上了回忆的陈腐味道。

Lewandowski什么都没有做，守在Reus身边像个哀伤的骑士，但他什么都没有做。他早就清楚自己无论做什么对Reus都是伤害。

他早就清楚。

半晌之后Reus终于站了起来。他把手套摘下来按在Lewandowski身上，踉踉跄跄地朝着大路方向走去。没多久他便拦到了一辆空的士，这可能是狗屎般的一天里最幸运的一件事。

“先生，请问您要去哪？”连续问了几遍，副驾驶座上的年轻人始终没有回答，再问时司机明显不耐烦了起来。“先生，如果您……”

“去玛丽安医院。”后座的门突然打开，另一个男人坐了上来，“我们一起的，请开快些。”摩挲着手套上的一小片水渍，Lewandowski的心也因此而潮湿起来。Reus缩在座椅里，不再费心去想该如何维持自己假装的平静。“这些全都没有意义”，疼痛让他内心的声音无限放大，“承认自己也在期待吧”“你期待他看向你，期待他触碰你，期待拥抱和亲吻期待Lewandowski”。

“你甚至都不敢承认”。

谁是懦夫。

节日的马路上拥堵不堪，本来就不短的距离用了平时双倍的时间才到达。Reus丢了一张整钱给司机径自下车，司机只能把找出的零钱递给后座上的Lewandowski。“不用找了。”男人不紧不慢地戴上手套打开车门。

“圣诞快乐。”

“您也是，先生。”他当出租车司机很多年了，载过来自世界各处的乘客，每天都有不同的悲喜在他的车内上演。根据他的经验，这八成又是一对吵架的情侣。司机熄了火，趴在方向盘上给自己点了一只烟，看着后上车的男人站在医院门口停顿了一会，没有进去而是选择了左拐离开了司机的视线范围。

太多个分离的结局在这辆车里发生过，他早就对这些随随便便的年轻人习以为常。圣诞快乐，圣诞快乐，如果Santa Claus还在聆听愿望的话就让这对互不理睬的小情侣和好吧，谁会想在圣诞节分手呢？默默念叨着的司机重新发动了引擎。

医院只有几个值班人员，粗略地询问过后给Reus开了一点胃药。“不要吃生冷食物，规律饮食，多喝热水。”不是什么严重的问题，现在的年轻人多多少少都有点胃部的小毛病，护士打着哈欠递给Reus一杯热水，“先把药吃了。”

喝掉一整杯水后Reus终于能把腰直起来了。医院大厅里没有其他病人，头顶的电视机在放着当地的旅游节目，他把外套和围巾放在一边的凳子上，起身准备再去接一杯热水。

“医生怎么说？”突然在身边响起的声音吓了Reus一条，手里的水杯一歪，烫得他把杯子甩了出去。“托你的福，得再回去找医生开管烫伤膏了。”Reus甩着手吸气，神色恢复了一小时前的自然模样，看起来是好了不少。

Lewandowski也知趣地没有再提留在集市上的泪水和出租车上的沉默，掏出纸巾递给Reus。

“我饿了。”

男人就像大学时候一样露出那副“我知道我都知道”的苦笑表情，变魔术般从大衣里掏出一罐热牛奶。Reus挑眉，“就一罐牛奶？”

Lewandowski晃了晃手上的塑料袋，“面包，米饭布丁，我拿去热了下。”

“你去哪热的？”Reus拔掉牛奶罐的木塞灌了一大口，温度刚刚好。

“旁边有家咖啡馆，不过你胃痛，喝咖啡不好，让他们卖了一罐牛奶给我，顺便也麻烦他们帮我把这些加热了。”Lewandowski在他身边坐下把面包递给了他，后者不客气地大口咬下。

“他们竟然没有把你赶出去。”好像这句话开启了什么开关，Reus开始笑了起来。起先是咯咯小声笑着，声音越来越大，前俯后仰，哈哈大笑到眼眶通红泪水掉下，把值班室的护士都引过来偷偷看他。“有什么好笑的。别犯病，小神经。”Lewandowski掰了一小块面包堵住了快要在椅子上打起滚来的那人的嘴。

“哈……”Reus倒在椅背上嚼着面包喘气，胸腔一起一伏，频率渐渐变小，空间重回安静，只剩两个人轻微的呼吸声。笑意从Reus脸上褪去，像是从没有出现过。

确实没什么好笑的，但他就是想大笑一场，狠狠嘲笑一番那个哭哭啼啼的Marco Reus，把自己无能的一面抛在脑后。因为这是最后一次，这样的他再也不会出现在Lewandowski眼前了，那一瞬间的恐惧悲伤和疼痛，无法抑制的情感，不会有了。

“时间不早了，去接Nieminen太太吧。”Lewandowski对于Reus情绪的转变并没有表现出太大的反应。他看了一眼手表，拍拍Reus的手提醒他该走了，便自己先起身朝门口走去。Reus直勾勾地看着他的背影，直到医院的玻璃门被“嗞——”的一声拉开。他站起来，拿着外套，喝了一半的牛奶被扔进垃圾桶。风从大门的方向涌过来，他揉了揉肚子，把外套的拉链拉上了。

Lewandowski靠在门外的砖墙边等他，一边看着手机。Reus没有喊他，自顾自沿着马路前进，等Lewandowski发觉时他已经走到了拐角的斑马线处。

所以又变成了他走在前面，Lewandowski静静地跟在身后，一言不发。好在车停的离医院不远，这种无限循环的尴尬不用持续太久。

“我来开吧。”Lewandowski从他手里接过车钥匙，Reus没有表示异议，乖乖挪到了副驾上。细心的房东太太透过二楼的窗户远远就看到了他们的车子，门铃响起时她已经系好鞋带了。“好吧，小伙子们，得回去准备我们的圣诞晚宴了。Marco？”见着副驾上焉焉的Reus，Nieminen太太停下了她本打算开始的陈列菜单的句子。

“他有些不舒服，休息一会就好。我给您带了些冷熏鲱鱼和奥兰岛牛肉，在您脚边。”Lewandowski钻进车里，冲双手哈了口气。他把手套又给Reus戴上了。而靠在车窗上的Reus半合着眼睛，没有什么反应。Lewandowski终究还是放心不下，趁Nieminen夫人的注意力被食材吸引过去的时候探身捏了捏Reus的手，悄声问道：“你还好吗？”

Reus轻轻摇头，把眼睛闭上了。他连思考如何应对这种温柔的力气都没有了，只能闭着眼逃避。先前喝下的热牛奶抚平了他纠结的思绪，汽车的颠簸中他也就真的睡了过去。

“这雪看来要下几天呢。”Nieminen夫人擦了擦窗上的雾气，离开城区后雪花飞舞更加肆意。“是啊。”Lewandowski看了一眼熟睡的Reus，把车里的暖气开大了些。

到家之后Reus被Nieminen夫人赶回房间里休息，Lewandowski则留在厨房帮她打下手。“现在会做饭的男人可不好找了。”Nieminen对房客的熟练的刀工赞不绝口。“经常一个人住，不学两手怎么喂饱自己。”把切好的熏火腿摆好盘，Lewandowski开始剥起了洋葱，Nieminen太太坐在一边削土豆。

“你和Marco认识对吧，我是说之前。”削完土豆皮，Nieminen夫人起身站在Lewandowski身边切土豆块，“别想瞒过一个老人家，Robert。我见过这么多人，这么多对不同的人，你们那点小猫腻怎么逃得过Nieminen夫人的眼睛。”

Lewandowski把剥完切好的洋葱条放进水池里冲洗，“认识又怎么样呢。”

走错的路可以天亮后掉头，买错的罐头可以退掉再换，衣物不慎染色可以用别的图案掩盖，这些让人觉得好像什么事都会有挽救的机会。但有些事发生了，过去了，就永远不会再改变，也不会有再一次选择的可能。

“都是过去的事了。”

“你们啊，都是死脑筋。”刀起落下，Lewandowski背对着Nieminen夫人，谁也看不到谁，“不能转向，不能改变，别人和世界告诉你已成定局的事情。”

“重新开始不就好了。”

“您说的简单，世事哪有说重来就有重来机会的好事。”Lewandowski用湿淋淋的手擦了一下眼睛，洋葱太冲了，他又擦了几下，整张脸都变得湿漉漉的。“没想到您还会做西班牙菜。”餐桌上摆着的海鲜饭和锅里正煮着的红粉汤显然不是北欧传统的菜系。

“我本来就是西班牙人啊。”Nieminen太太接过洗好的洋葱，让Lewandowski去帮她看看汤煮的怎么样了。波兰房客没有顺着话题聊下去，关于Nieminen先生的事。他早就注意到客厅里摆挂着的夫妻合照停在了两人青年时期的容颜上，而照片上慢慢衰老的Nieminen夫人身边再也没有出现过那个男人的笑容。

“你注意到了？”老人捕捉到了房客快速扫过客厅照片的眼神，“是啊，那家伙，已经留下我一个人独自走了很久很久了。”

“对不起，夫人……”

“为什么要道歉？这么多年了，Robert，再沉重的悲伤也会被岁月的长流稀释。”

“他走了，并永远不可能再回来。这的确是一场漫长而绝望的等待，因为没有人能结束这一切。当我身处黑暗之中，泪水流过我早就不复青春的脸，但这不是哀伤，我对他带给我的这段人生而感到莫大的满足与幸福。”

“纵然这一生中我独身一人的时间远多于他陪在我身边的日子。”

“我爱他，他对我的爱也因这场意料之外的离别而不朽。这不是一个迟暮之人在自我安慰，Robert，年轻人。我能遇见他，这件事足以抵消一切不请自来的仓促结局。”

“是的，Nieminen太太，是的。”Lewandowski的眼睛被洋葱熏得通红，脸上还留着刚才沾上的水滴，看起来就像是哭过一样。但他温柔地笑着，给了真正在流泪的老人一个轻轻的拥抱。

“夫人，您的幸福足以让人嫉妒。”


	5. Chapter 5

Lewandowski在门外听到Reus的回应后没有动身，站在原地等着直到房门打开。房间里的人头发随意的捋在头顶，脸上满是刚睡醒的倦意，不住地打着哈欠揉眼。Lewandowski也没说话，只是在Reus要迈下第一阶楼梯时转身要去扶他，却被对方不动声色地躲过。

“已经晚上了，Lewandowski先生。”壁灯没有打开，两人的身形在将临的夜色中都已经变得模糊。

他们的下午结束了。

“圣诞快乐，孩子们！”Nieminen太太把一大锅Karjalan炖肉放在桌子正中间，“Marco好些了吗？”

“好多了。”Reus在Lewandowski身后露出一个灿烂的笑脸证明睡眠的效果，“何况我在房间就已经闻到香味啦。”

“可别吃太急太多要老婆子送你去医院。”Nieminen夫人招呼两人坐下。好像Subotic提起过这间房子和里面大部分家具都是男主人亲手搭建制作的，Reus摸着餐桌圆润平整的边缘，这时才注意到这家里少了一位Nieminen先生。他偷偷瞄向还在摆碗勺的Nieminen夫人，却被她手上端着的一盘南瓜花吸引了注意力。Lewandowski接过刀叉放在Reus的餐盘边，对方礼貌道谢，眼睛却还盯着盘里那精巧的小南瓜。

“三文鱼泥塞南瓜花，Robert的刀工比起老人家我可是好多了啊。”听到这个名字Reus跃跃欲试的勺子又放了下来。

我做的你就不想吃还是怎么样，Lewandowski切了一块火腿放在Nieminen太太盘里，接下来的一块分给了Reus。总不能不吃，Reus一天没有见到主食的肚子正在劝说主人别为了一时之气亏待了自己，而且面对这满满当当的一桌食物他也压根做不到强作矜持。

吃吃吃，又不会吃死人，Reus叉起火腿肉大嚼起来。食欲是一扇不能打开的门，只要有一条小缝，进食的欲望就会像汹涌的大海一样把自制力淹没。“慢点吃Marco，”Nieminen夫人给他倒了一杯酒，“别噎着。”

Reus终于得以把喉口的姜饼蛋糕咽了下去，出了一口长气，把杯里剩下的酒水也一饮而尽。“这酒好喝！”应该是加了香料的葡萄酒，温好了端上来的，甘甜的香料气息多少掩盖掉些酒精的味道，Reus探身取过酒壶给自己倒了第二杯。

“这是glögi，来芬兰可不能不喝一杯这个。本来应该用红酒来做，但Robert提议换成白葡萄酒，我也从来没试过这样的做法呢。金黄色的glögi，味道竟然还真的不错。”

“我也是在网络上偶尔看到这种酒的不同做法，看见您准备做，就小小提个建议。”Lewandowski往自己淡金色的酒中加了点伏特加，轻轻摇晃后抿了一口。“味道确实很好，算是我们走运了。”

“Marco要来点伏特加吗？”

“不用……”“他胃不舒服，少喝点烈酒。”Lewandowski端着酒瓶向老人询问，“您呢？”

“不不不，我喝不惯，这样就行了。”Nieminen太太连忙摆手。

他本来也喝不惯的，Reus叉着熏鲈鱼沾了点细叶芥酱汁，不地道的波兰人，他想起那个晚上，他第一次窥探到Lewandowski的过去的晚上，第一次意识到自己对于Lewandowski的一无所知的那个晚上。

他对这个人的“一无所知”，从开始到现在似乎一点都没有变过。

“我本来也喝不惯的，后来和母亲闹着玩打赌，喝掉了整整三瓶。”餐桌上另外两个人都惊诧地抬起头看着他。

“三瓶？！”

“不是什么很好的回忆啊。”Lewandowski想起自己当时的窘相尴尬地笑了笑。

Reus吃惊过后意识到这是他们分开之后发生的事了，这让Lewandowski的笑声突然变得刺耳起来。

或许是难得在圣诞夜不是独自一人，今年Nieminen家的圣诞晚宴丰盛异常。占领大部分餐盘的当然是形形色色的鱼类：波罗的海鲱鱼三味，除了传统的盐腌外还有浆果和柑橘味；事先微煎过的梭鲈和菠菜一起蒸煮，还在沸腾的汤汁中彩椒不停翻滚起伏；而看似最简单的腌鲑鱼，与其搭配的芥末酱都是在饭点之前刚刚做好的，鱼肉鲜嫩的口感和芥末的刺激让味蕾马上就要兴奋起舞。一锅足以温暖芬兰整个冬天的Karjalan炖肉，猪肉和牛肉都去掉了腥臊之味入口即化，柔软半透明的洋葱泛着金色，汤汁清澈浓郁，厚重却又毫无腻味，海盐的咸和肉块的鲜紧紧拥抱在一起，粗犷与细腻交织不散，用粗粮制成 的圣诞面包沾取些许汤汁，一口便足以令人沉醉不醒；红黄褐白错落相间的Rosolli色拉让被各式肉食塞满的消化器官有了喘息的余地，加入甜菜根水和糖醋 的奶油调料酱又不会让这道素菜过于寡淡；芬兰平安夜上必不可少的烘盘，当然没有人忘记它，奶油、面包屑、蛋液与黑糖浆的混合物加入煮甘蓝水后经过烘烤后松 软无比，其中绞碎的芜青甘蓝叶点缀独特的清甜气味；一大盘驯鹿肉塞蘑菇和与其搭配的蓝奶酪，淋满酱汁的炖鳕鱼，鲜滑可口的小龙虾汤……海鲜饭和红粉汤又给 身处寒冷北国的他们增添了一丝属于南欧的热情。起码在这个时候暂时抛开郁结心中的前程过往，Reus把所有注意力都放在如何塞下更多食物的上面。

“噢，差点忘了这个。”Nieminen夫人从酒壶后端出一大碗土豆泥，“本来是要做驯鹿肉丁土豆泥的，今年的越橘酱还剩了很多呢。但Robert说他来做土豆泥，正好朋友送了我些坡特贝拉蘑菇，驯鹿肉塞蘑菇搭配甜薯和驼鹿酱也是个不错的选择。”

“对不起，我不知道您早有打算……”Lewandowski起身帮Nieminen太太接过碗，话语中满是歉意。“这有什么值得道歉的，没有你帮忙可能今晚我们只能吃到三分之一的菜色啦。只是我记得Marco不喜欢吃单调的纯土豆泥的？”房东看向埋头和自己盘中的驯鹿肉纠缠的Reus，对方显然没注意到刚才发生过什么。

“什么？”听到自己的名字后Reus才抬起头，而Lewandowski端着的小碗马上就要碰上他的右脸。“我说，试试吧，我做的。”虽然对方的脸上赫然写着“我不吃”Lewandowski还是执着地把碗放在他的手边。

“尝尝吧。”一把银色的小勺子插在碗里，繁复的花纹沿勺柄而下埋没于成堆的土豆泥之中，让人控制不住想拿出来看看这飘着熟悉香气的食物之下究竟要开出怎样的花朵。

但终究没人能够知道，这是一个没有刻意隐瞒却已经被封存的秘密，Lewandowski假装它不存在，Reus假装他不知道。这一道菜纹丝未动直到晚餐结束后变得冰凉。

在餐前祷告结束的瞬间海的另一端照亮天际的灯光和烟火让Lewandowski忍不住回头看了一眼，此时的亚历山大大街上应该 正上演着赫尔辛基一年中最盛大的狂欢吧。“不会哦，”Nieminen夫人把房客的心思都看在眼里，“今晚还在街上不知疲倦玩乐的，也只有你们这种异国的游客了。不过让你们平安夜在这种郊外陪着我这个没趣的老人，还真是有点不好意思……”

“您言重了，”Lewandowski回过头，视线在扫过Reus时放慢了两秒速度，而后又换回平常的神态笑着接过主人递过来的刀叉，“平安夜本就该如此，像和家人在一起一样。”

风雪中依稀能听到某处传来稚嫩的童声合唱着圣诞颂歌，森林里偶尔会有积雪掉落的闷声给乐声中插入沉重的鼓点。壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，圣诞树上的彩灯明灭相间，沙发上放着Nieminen夫人在织的毛衣和Reus翻到一半的杂志。三人坐在餐桌边，忽视客人之间的不自然疏离，这的确是一副其乐融融的寻常小家庭画面。

Reus擦掉嘴边的酱汁，心满意足地靠在椅背上眯着眼享受唇齿间的余味。听自己那个文艺男邻居的话果然没错，单这一桌子菜就不枉他背井离乡来到这个比多特蒙德还要冷上几倍的地方过节。“最后一道菜！”Nieminen太太从厨

房里端出一大锅热气腾腾的米粥，“来看看谁是今年最幸运的人？”

“吃不下啦——”牛奶米粥的香气引诱着Reus拿起他的勺子，但无论是他的理智还是他的胃都告诉他不能再吃了，“真的……吃不下了……”

“就一小碗，一点点……”Nieminen夫人像是童话里拿着苹果的王后，巧言哄骗着意志力不坚定的小男孩咬下这一口甜蜜的负担。

“好吧好吧好吧……”被香味迷惑了的小家伙把理智关进了黑屋，忍住了胃抱怨的打嗝，捧着他的小碗凑在嘴边深吸了一口气。

缓一缓，缓一缓，理智扒在门边锲而不舍地向主人发送信息。

Lewandowski碗中倒是满满当当。他吃得很慢，也吃得不多，似乎专注于聆听Nieminen太太关于这座城市和这个天气的侃侃而谈。“吃到唯一那颗杏仁的就是最幸运的人，是这样吧Nieminen太太？”

“以往那个人总会是我，今年总算是有点悬念了。”Nieminen夫人乐呵呵地给自己也盛了一碗，“假如今年还是我的话，我就和那个大胡子红衣老头许愿明年你们俩还能来这。”

“下次就不挑在圣诞来了。”Lewandowski舀了一勺米粥送入口中，“为什么您不试试来德国过一个圣诞呢？”

“别折腾老人家我了Robert。”Nieminen夫人突然恍惚了一下，望着海的方向悄悄叹了口气，“我离不开这。”

“您……”“啊……”Lewandowski的话被Reus小声的惊呼打断，他捂着脖子连咳几声，又端起碗仰头把剩下的两口粥灌了下去，大口换了几轮气，“呼……差点被这颗杏仁呛死……”

刚刚露出苗头的一点黯淡的情绪被这个小插曲打断，Nieminen太太哈哈大笑着去给Reus倒水，Lewandowski关心地询问是否还有不适，倒是Reus自己这时才反应过来他撞上了这三分之一的几率，傻笑着回头撞上了Lewandowski关切的眼神。

笑得真傻，他想象着对方眼中自己的样子，僵硬地把身子摆正。

“我一点都没觉得我的幸运值有任何提高，或许没被这颗幸运的杏仁呛死就已经是它给我的幸运了。”Reus捧着他的冻红醋栗，舔了一口上面的热奶油糖浆，“啊烫……”

“刚做好的，这么心急。”Nieminen夫人坐在靠近壁炉的单人沙发上一针一针勾着毛衣的花纹，而Lewandowski则在长沙发的另一头捡起Reus乱丢的杂志翻看起来，偶尔会念一些有趣的句子和新闻，惹得Nieminen夫人一阵阵轻笑。风雪拍打窗户的声音呼应着屋内炉火的跳动，Reus长长地打了个哈欠。

“那我先去睡了，白天逛得有些累。也不早了，你们也早点休息。”Lewandowski起身把杂志放在Reus腿边，端起自己的咖啡杯向Nieminen夫人打了个招呼，朝着楼梯间走去。才九点，Reus瞟了一眼挂钟，虽然他也已经有了困意。

回房间呆着吧，他准备去厨房把甜点盘洗了。

“Marco。”

“嗯？”他刚刚坐起身子Nieminen夫人就放下了手中的毛衣针。

“陪我这个老人家说说话吧。”她摘下眼镜擦了擦放在沙发扶手上，眼神扫过壁炉上摆着的一排相片。Reus乖乖缩回沙发里，扯过一边的毯子盖在身上。

“好的Nieminen太太，我听着呢。”

Nieminen夫人并不是芬兰人，她的祖国在南方——西班牙，站在镇里最高的塔上能看到地中海的边缘。“那里的冬天从来不像这样冷。”壁炉里火光噼啪，Reus把壁灯也关了，给Nieminen夫人拿来了毯子。

她是在塔顶遇见她的Nieminen先生的，那是库列拉的夏天，和每一个西班牙女人一样热情的季节，她独身一人在塔顶看着远处的海平面。

“那天我穿着白色的连衣裙，我很少穿的那条，想着每一个那个年纪的女孩子都会想的事情。然后他上来了，对我说，‘你穿红色更美’。”

“然后呢？”

“然后？然后就是一整个夏天，一个比赫尔辛基的冬天还要更长的夏天。我们待在一起，他对我说那些所有女孩子都爱听的情话，说他 的故事，说他在旅途上遇见的那些人，遇见的那些孩子和老人，英雄与红颜。一个在西班牙小镇上长大的女孩子，哪里听过这么多带着风和距离的声音呢？这样爱上 一个人，愚蠢而冲动。”

“但也是一种幸运。”

“你们结婚了。”

“是的，但不是在那个时候。我多么希望那个夏天永远不会过去，花和大海，同一阵风吹过我们的脸……”

“入秋的第一场雨后，他离开了。”

如有落雷炸响般，Reus猛地睁开眼。

“读过再多书本上充满戏剧性的爱情故事，也从没想到会发生在自己身上。早上醒来，身边只有一朵还沾着露水的白茶花，和他匆忙的笔迹。”

老人从壁炉上面拿下一个雕花小木盒，里头整齐地叠着几张纸片。

Aunquesepa los caminos,yo nunca llegare a Cordoba.  
（这条路我虽然早认识/今生已到不了科尔多巴）

“明明是个芬兰人，最爱的诗人却是洛尔迦。”

不需要追问然后，既然这个女人可以骄傲地冠上那个男人的姓氏。Reus在头脑中描绘这个向往着地中海的北欧男人，想象他脸上的纹路和瞳孔的颜色，刘海的弧度，他的嗓音，他在月下念诗的画面。

这明明是个和Lewandowski几辈子都扯不上关系的人，Reus却无法从脑海中拂去那个男人的脸。

“您在等他。”Reus也不知道自己的语气是陈述还是发问，回来的路上从车窗漏进来的风让他现在开始头疼。

“我一直在等他。”Nieminen夫人拿出第二张纸条，“从十七岁，到二十三岁，从三十岁，等完这辈子。”

六个夏天，六个一样而再不能一样的夏天过去，库列拉的老姑娘始终没能等来更多的只言片语。只有一句破碎的《骑士之歌》，只有一朵风干的山茶。地中海沿岸的冬天收敛了舞姿，比起夏天如火的热情，它更像是舞会散场后窄巷里的喃喃私语。她回忆男人曾给他描述的北方的冬季，漫无边际的大雪，整个世界都被隐藏在那洁白之下。

她没有见过雪，但她见过像雪花一样纷扬落下的白茶花瓣。六个夏天过去，六场舞会的终音，她终于在没有寒风的国度等到了她的雪花。  


“¡Compadre! ¿Dónde está,dime?  


¿Dónde estámi niña amarga?”  


（朋友，告诉我，她在哪儿？  


你那苦涩的姑娘在哪儿？）”

男人的头发留到了耳边，让他看起来更像个落魄的旅人，或是个奇迹中的诗人。他站在她家房顶上，花瓣带来他的诗歌。  


“¡Cuántas veces te esperó!  


Cuántas veces te esperó……”  


（她多少次等待你！  


她多少次等候你……）”

她不再像六年前那样光着脚跳舞，她收起了她的大红裙衫。她在诗与花的夜晚打开窗，笑着流泪质问自己的情人这被他偷去的六年时光。

“跟我走吧，Catalina。”

“然后……”Reus终于想起了在饭桌上自己曾有一瞬间思考过的问题，关于缺席的Nieminen先生。

“穿过屋子前面的那片小树林就是海，站在阁楼上可以看到的海。我的他与海同在。”

他为她建造的木屋，他为她开辟的全新未来。他们在寒冬将至时离开，向南而行一直走到比她的来处还要南的南方。等到赫尔辛基咆哮的冬季离去，家门口的树林重新开始有清脆的鸣啼，他们又回到这里，在树影中散步，在海浪里追逐，在安静的下午共享一个漫长的白日之梦。

“有一年我们冬天留在这，因为我说我想看看极光。我想看看他一直在逃避的冬天到底会刮起怎样的狂风。是的，我见到了，我听到了，我感受到风里的刀子在我脸上一下下割着。”

“我想告诉他他不用再躲开了，因为我已经在这，我可以穿上我的裙子在雪地里为他跳舞，我可以站在阁楼上陪他一起辨认每一个星座，听他念出每个光点的名字，听他念出用这些名字写成的诗句。我想告诉他一切。”

“但我没有。”

“我只是被他小心地抱着，极光在我们的头顶绚烂，在我的眼里绚烂。那太美了，Marco，美得那样理所当然，让我有了任何时候在这个男人的怀抱里时眼中都会重现同样的光芒的错觉。所以我什么都没有说。”

“我只是被他抱着，我甚至都没有同样用力地回抱住他。”

Nieminen先生在这个久违的故乡冬日即将结束之时的一个傍晚，背着画板去了海边取一抹落日的橘红，这一去就是五十年，一万八千二百五十次太阳落下，她的诗人把灵魂留在了大海深处。

“那个孩子，也正是贪玩的年纪。说是跟着表哥跟着来郊区的仓库取酒，自己却偷偷跑去冰面上。正值冬天的尾声……如果那一年我没有要求留下来，我没有打扫房间收拾出他的颜料，或是我在那个晚上稍微更用力地抱住了他，可能一切都不会发生，任何时间点的任何一个小细节只要改变了，可能这一切都不会发生。”

“他去了，他在温暖的暮色中背着他的画板独自穿过树林。他在海边架好了支架，他打开背包开始调配颜料，他开始哼起了他那时候总在哼的一首民谣。孩子呼救的声音传来，他扔掉了画笔，脱掉了大衣，他朝着冰面上的那个小窟窿飞奔而去。”

得到消息的Nieminen夫人并没有如警察预想中的失控。她安静地回房，取了一件男士大衣披在身上，光着脚走进外面还没有完 全化尽的雪地里，走过不停有雪水滴答落下的湿漉漉的森林，走到他们曾牵着手伫立的海滩，把散落在地上的画笔和打翻的颜料瓶收回背包里，把画架收好提起，再慢慢走回他们的家里，把它们放在他会放下的那个地方。

“我一直在等他，几乎等掉了我一整个青春。那段时间我以为我的等待毫无意义——我觉得在生命中已经没有任何还有意义的事情。我也曾疯狂地折磨自己，把一切都怪罪于自己身上以逃避失去他的痛苦。我甚至差点一把火烧了这儿，”Nieminen夫人摩挲着手掌中的纸张，它们曾被无数次揉成一团丢进灰尘堆积的角落，也无数次被捡回来铺平收好，“但已经过去这么久了。”她停了下来。

“我也终于明白，这不仅是我的等待，在远方他也同样在等我。我知道，我爱他，必然会有那一天我也会到达那个地方。所以在那之前无论要承受多少次突如其来的空虚和悲伤，我都心甘情愿。”

“爱不会都是幸福的，Marco。也许十次落泪才能换来一次笑容，但它仍是美的，我的生命因此而完整，因此而美丽。我不后悔，没有遗憾。”  
等待是值得的。

Reus把脸埋在枕头里，脑海中还不断重复着Nieminen夫人最后缓缓道出的句子。

不，我的等待并不值得。他逃到这里就是为了结束自己因为仓促的结尾而始终无法释怀的郁结。老人的等待或许被他们彼此之间从此不朽的爱情赋予了永恒的意义，但他不是。Reus好像想清楚了一件事。

他念念不忘的不是Robert Lewandowski，而是对对方欠他一个完整的道别，欠他一个解释这件事耿耿于怀。是的，他早就从这段关系中解脱出来，只不过是因为结局太过敷衍才让这个男人的影子一直在他内心徘徊。  
是这样的，没错是这样的。他试图以此催眠自己，但始终无法如愿。赫尔辛基凌晨一点的风和下午一点并无区别，棕发蓝眼男子的脸又借着风声钻进他的脑袋。有史以来最糟糕的一个圣诞夜，Reus索性翻身起床，蹑手蹑脚地套上毛衣外套。他想出去，一想到那个人与他只有一墙之隔的距离，他就想走得越远越好。

门打开时他被站在门口的男人吓了一大跳，Lewandowski在他大叫之前先手堵住了他的嘴。

“嘘——这么晚你想去干嘛。”

先让我问问你这么晚站在我房间门口想干嘛行不行，Reus吓得差点背过气去。他用力把男人的手撇开，压低声音恶狠狠地说道：“不用你管。”见对方挡在面前完全没有退让的意思，Reus不由的急躁起来，Lewandowski此时的暧昧在他看来既多余又莫名。

“睡不着吗。”

Reus不想回答。

“陪我出去走走？”Lewandowski用力拽出Reus藏在口袋里的手把手套给他戴上，“陪我出去走走。”


	6. Chapter 6

打开门的瞬间Reus屏住呼吸结结实实撞上一阵过分兴奋的寒风。一盏盏冰灯笼错落陷在及踝的雪地中，有些灯笼里的蜡烛都已经快要燃烧殆尽，只剩一点点零星之火还在苦苦挣扎。烛光摇摆，被风吹得溢出泪水的眼睛很容易把它们错认为掉落的星星。

又一个寒冷的夜晚，一个空旷的静谧的无眠的深沉黑夜。雪已经停了，回荡在耳边的只有二人踩在雪地上发出的“咯吱”声。沿着烛光指引的小径他们沉默着走到了树林边缘。

“我们去看海吧。”Lewandowski拍拍Reus的背示意他跟上自己，对方只是低着头慢慢迈着步子，始终没有开口。树林不大，但离房子愈远光线就愈熹微，没走出多远就只能摸黑前进。Reus被凸起的树根绊住撞上了面前的大树，树枝上等待多时的积雪刷拉一下如瀑布倾泻。

“……”

“……”

“小心点。”Lewandowski帮还在掏帽子的Reus拍掉了头上的雪花，碰到Reus额头时小金毛吸了口气。“撞疼了？”

Reus捂着粗粝的树皮留下的擦伤，火辣辣的。“没事。”他偏了偏身子躲开了Lewandowski的手，险些又栽倒在脚边一丛灌木上。

“你啊……”走路总是东倒西歪。Lewandowski没有继续说下去，他也赞同这些话应该由Lewi来说，闭嘴把Reus扶好后转身继续在前面领路。

树林里地面很不平坦，就算是Lewandowski也免不了有磕磕绊绊的时候。Reus望着前面那个就快要和树影与黑夜融为一体的，在这种时候总是能显得更加高大的身影，积雪被挤压的声音，树枝被踩断的声音，小心避开地上土坑后放松的呼气声一一被他收入耳中。Lewandowski像个披荆斩棘的勇士，但在他心里Reus才是照亮这片黑暗的温柔烛光。

Reus揉了揉被雪花弄痒的眼睛，再睁眼已是一片豁然开朗。虽然被厚重云层遮盖的天空无星无月，但远处的人造灯火经过长途跋涉，从浪花上跳跃飞奔，在冰冷的空气中尽力舒展自己，终于得以在消失前投落在他们眼中。虽然只是刚好能够辨认出五官的亮度，Reus额头的伤口还是特别明显。

“大半夜的不睡觉，今年袜子里不会有礼物了。”被Lewandowski盯着太不自在，Reus背过身，抛出一句没头没尾的话。

“在这站一晚上，能看到圣诞老人赶着他的驯鹿飞过也说不定。”

一样是黝黑的树林，一样是得意的风，一样缩着身子跺脚的两个人，唯独缺了一片星空。

“没有什么圣诞老人，我早就不信那个了。”

我知道啊。六年前的平安夜Reus告诉他的每一个字他都记得，Lewandowski只是突然想装作二〇一〇年的平安夜他没有冲动地按响Reus家的门铃，也没有说出那些令人难为情的句子。他会早早躺在床上，写完日记看一部电影，主角依然会让他想到Reus，然后继续自己单方面要不要敢不敢的纠结，或许就这样一辈子以朋友的身份纠结下去。

如果时间能倒流的话。

“假如现在圣诞老人对我们说：‘Hohoho，孩子们，给你们一个机会可以回到过去的任何一天。’你会想去哪呢，Marco。”

Lewandowski刻意模仿出的滑稽声调并没有让Reus觉得这是个随便提起的玩笑，这个男人显然想告诉他一些事情，也想从他这里得到什么东西。

“过去的任何一天吗……”

回到那个下午吗。Lewandowski开着Piszczek的破跑车，收音机坏了，Reus哼了几句没有一个字母在调上的流行歌就被不堪其扰的司机堵上了嘴巴。车窗外是飞速掠过的树影和更远处无声凝视着他们的广袤大地。阳光时隐时现，Reus打开了一点窗户好让自己昏昏欲睡的头脑清醒一点。车窗上倒映出Lewandowski的下半张脸，嘴角越来越弯，Reus用手指沿着玻璃上的嘴唇画了一圈，侧过头偷偷看了本体一眼。  
真的在笑，不知道想起了什么好事情，Lewandowski就这样自顾自笑着，眼角眉梢都染着暖意。这个人笑起来简直是不公平的好看，想到自己的歪嘴Reus十分愤愤不平，但这不能解释为什么自己一而再、再而三地向身边的男人投去小心翼翼窥视的目光。他想知道他到底想到了什么才能笑得如此毫无负担和防备，英俊又可爱。

Reus今天已经知道那种感觉，那种有如第一场春雨后枝头绽放出的一抹新绿投印在清晨睁开眼的孩子眼中惹起的骚动感，有个更为简单的名字叫做心动。

“那天啊。”Lewandowski很容易就回到那个下午坐在驾驶座上的状态，眼前和背后都是无限延伸的公路，黄色气球在后视镜里探头探脑，没有音乐，只有车内两人偶尔两句随意的对话，没有意义所以不必费心组织回应。他的心里有一整只爵士乐队和一个甩着头发的吉他手，他的眼前是一整部拉长镜头的公路电影，他的脑内是无数爆炸又重组的幻想碎片。他就因为这些自己不可言说的小秘密笑得一脸餍足，让身边的小金毛忍不住想要把这张完美侧脸刻进自己大脑每一条沟壑之中。

“你看，和你在一起，我总是会变得不像我自己。”海浪吞掉了他后面的语句，Reus也不再关心。

“或者那个晚上。”迷失的夜晚，他们并排躺着共赏无垠星空。走错的路，不该喝的酒，持续升高的体温，和一个轻柔的拥抱。自私地把满目星辰占为己有，将睡未眠的几个瞬间Reus错把Lewandowski的眼睛当成天边最亮的那颗。这也是我的，饱受睡意纠缠的人想法总是简单又任性。最好的，最闪亮的，最美的，都是他的，谁都不能拿走。

“你是不是故意的？”他曾经问过，他也猜到Lewandowski那个时候是在骗他。又一次明知故问，像个强迫症患者，就算早就从男人的眼睛里看到了答案他还是要听到每个单词从男人的嘴里说出来才肯罢休。

“不是。不过，”

“只不过发现自己迷路之后我不想回到正确的方向上。” 我也不是故意喜欢上你的。

只不过第一眼之后就再也忘不掉了而已。

Reus终于听到了完整的回答。

世事从来都很公平，上次回答这个问题时作为交换Lewandowski得到了一个吻，所以这次什么也没有，言不由衷的代价延迟到达。

“蠢问题。”

Reus无法选择答案。或许是那个糟糕的舞会，他们第一次十指相扣；或许是六年前的今天，重温他们在山坡上分享的秘密和亲吻，触碰和拥抱；或许是春天，或许是夏天。每一天，和Lewandowski相识后的每一天每分每秒Reus都想再重来一遍。也许这样就能找到走错的那一步，他们可以回到他们记忆中阳光普照的公路继续向前飞驰。

“你呢。”Reus把问题抛回给Lewandowski，执着于这个问题让他看起来像是被这个男人牵着鼻子走。Lewandowski并没有马上回答，看起来也不像在犹豫或思考。他径直擦过Reus身边沿着海岸线散起步来。

“你还记得曾问过我，什么时候开始喜欢你的吗？”

“记得。”

“我说，从看到你的第一眼起，但不是指你想的那次。”相机里永远排在第一号的照片是Reus与Lewandowski的第一次相遇，但不是Reus第一次出现在Lewandowski眼中。

“你大一入学那天，我在学校门口等Łukasz来取钥匙。”那天太阳大的刺眼，Lewandowski只穿了一件衬衫，袖子挽到一半。到处都是叽叽喳喳的大一新生，行李箱在石子路上颠簸像是火车经过，耳边萦绕不绝低年级兴奋的窃窃私语。恰恰好不偏不倚，在整个宇宙崩溃瓦解后都不能再改变的一个刹那，Lewandowski为了消解无聊稍微扭动了一下脖子，而形形色色的路人来往间正好有了一个空隙让他的视线毫无阻碍地穿过一整片草坪和人群笔直的投在一个歪脸上。歪脸的怪异发型吸引了不少人的目光，手里拿着一顶鸭舌帽踮着脚用力挥舞，接着朝前方跑去。一个老师从他面前经过，切断了Lewandowski想要继续追踪的视线。他不记得Łukasz到底有没有找到他，也不记得后来他去了哪个教室听了哪几门课，不记得自己坐哪一路公车回到的家。整整那一天，他只记住了有那张笑得过分张扬的脸和他比阳光更为耀眼的金发。“我那个时候不认识你，不知道你叫什么，甚至不知道你是不是这个学校的学生。”

“但我觉得我应该喜欢你，我会喜欢你，我可能要喜欢你。所以我喜欢你。”

“让我回到那一天，刚好那一秒也好，让我自己不要转头。”Lewandowski好像在笑，Reus不敢确定，“不要看到你，不要喜欢上你，不会爱你。我想知道如果这样，我会变成一个什么样的Robert Lewandowski，或许能变得没有遗憾。”或许会少掉很多惆怅和孤寂，不会有突如其来的空虚和寂寥。

“你的遗憾到底是什么？”Reus无法面对自己听到Lewandowski这个回答后内心的愤怒与窒息，仿佛被推下无底深渊。他只能逼迫自己想些别的，问些别的问题，好像刚才从Lewandowski嘴里说出的话只是寒风造成的幻听。

“Marco，Marco。”Lewandowski没有说下去，只是一遍一遍重复着Reus的名字。在数轮的僵持之后Reus终于明白了他的意思：

我就是他的遗憾。Marco Reus就是他生命中下错的那步棋走错的那条路，他为这段不该发生的感情而遗憾，遗憾到必须追到天涯海角来给它一个绝对意义上的结束。

“一个结局，结果，尾声，这就是你想要的？”

“聪明机智的小Marco需要再猜一次。”Lewandowski抖掉了靴子上的泥土，回头盯着呆在原地不动的Reus。他像是在难过，我让他难过了。Lewandowski知趣地不再出声。

接下来沉默在他们之间踟蹰良久，跟着两人一前一后的脚步踽踽前行却没有在雪地上留下任何痕迹，只有两个人的脚印并列散落在克鲁努武奥尔湾的海岸边等待被海浪吞噬。

也许他只是需要一个消遣，他在日程表里活的太累了，这时偶然路过的自己就成了他暂时偏离既定路线的契机。

所以时间到了他可以无比坦然地抽身离开。

所以他们之间只有不告而别，只剩两个人完全相反的坚持。

Reus如麻的思绪被几米开外的一圈烛光温柔散开，Lewandowski蹲在那块半人高的石碑面前招呼他走上前去。“Nieminen先生的墓碑。”Lewandowski端起一杯小蜡烛把冻在碑面上的冰渣用力抹掉，“看来Nieminen太太已经来过了。”大概是他们都回房后她终于有了再见他的勇气。

Yo canto su elegancia con palabras que gimen

y recuerdo una brisa triste por los olivos.

（我用呻吟之词歌唱他的优雅 

我记住橄榄树林间的一阵悲风）

Lewandowski用西班牙语念出了墓碑上刻着的两行诗句，陌生的音调难以调动Reus的共鸣。“这是什么语？”他不想再回到令人窒息的尴尬里，只能急忙把嘴边最近的问题抛出去。对方并没有回答，把蜡烛放回原处撑着膝盖站了起来，Reus跟着他的动作仰头。

“I sing of his elegance with words that groan，……”Lewandowski把他拉起来，两人都在小跳着让血液快点恢复流通，“……and I remember a sad breeze through the olive trees。”

“……哦。”Reus愣了一会才反应过来Lewandowski是在向他解释墓碑上的文字，这本该是下一个问题的答案。Lewandowski总是能跳过他佯装的矜持扒掉他拖延的伪装把最终他想要的结果摆在面前。

以前Reus会说这是Lewandowski不解风情，但现在他却无比享受这种彼此心知肚明的直截了当。“回去吧。”风从小树林里带出了停留在树梢上的雪花，似乎刚才的那场大雪又准备卷土重来，万物都收敛了动作等待又一轮大自然安排的冬日舞会。

他厌倦了，再一次。回去的路上Reus无法阻止自己这样想，毕竟这样才能让自己好受些。不是因为自己的原因，不是因为他拙劣的演技和躲闪的表情，也不是他说的话他的表情，不是他做错了什么。Lewandowski厌倦了而已。  
这并不让他觉得有多好，但总比归责于自己好那么一点。

“如果我说我能不能在你床上挤一晚……”Lewandowski话语中带着明显的犹豫，这十分罕见。见Reus不打算答话，他又赶忙加上：“我明天就回去了。”

“……随便你。”Reus把外套丢在床上鞋子胡乱甩掉钻进被窝里，Lewandowski关好门帮他把衣服挂在门后，自己的大衣搭在椅子上。坐上床时床板似乎在抗议这超出事先说好的负重量，发出一声尖锐的咒骂。“嘿。”计划之外的男人拍了拍床铺，像是在安慰它，随后动作轻柔小心地把整个身躯挪到了半边床上。

夜深了，随着“啪嗒”一声台灯被关掉的声音，房间重新回到黑寂。Lewandowski放在枕边的手机指示灯规律地闪烁，在他的眼皮上一下一下映着翠绿的光点。他摸上手机用被子盖住头想要按键点亮屏幕。

“Robert，你困吗？”

“还没睡。”

Lewandowski快速浏览完收件箱里的十几条未读短信关掉了手机，转过身对上了Reus亮晶晶的双眼。这样看着他的Reus是他曾有过的最美好的记忆，让他开心又伤感。

“你明天回德国吗？”

“嗯。”

那就说吧，把最后能说的话，最后能记起来的所有回忆，说出来埋进北国的雪地之中，然后融解化作蒸汽变成云落成雨流向大海，变成浪花拍在每个流浪的旅人脚边，变成诗，变成音符，变成泪水中的光，变成嘴唇上的温度，变成死神的一个叹息。

借此成为永恒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗句出自费德里科・加西亚・洛尔迦《缺席的灵魂》（北岛译）（英译by A.S.Kline）


	7. Chapter 7

Lewandowski攥着他的杯子，小口喝着已经凉透的咖啡。楼梯间里有些凉，他把手缩进毛衣里，咖啡撒了一点在地毯上，为此他已经在心里对Nieminen太太说了无数声抱歉。墙的隔壁是暗红色的布艺沙发，墨绿的沙发垫，靠近落地灯的那边被光线染出几分翠色。Reus是坐在靠灯的那头，而他现在所处的位置应该和之前他在沙发上的位置相近。

Reus和Nieminen太太的对话他听得不是很清楚。老人的声音本就不大，加上他自己的心不在焉，墙的另一边与他的距离就愈发遥远起来。不过那句带着半个多世纪的风尘与泪水的诗，还是一字不落的抵达他的耳中。

我的科尔多巴，蒙福之地，向往之乡。Lewandowski扭动已经僵硬的手指让血液重新开始流动，空掉的杯子放在脚边，Nieminen太太沉缓的声音还在时断时续地传过来。偶尔Reus发出的几个单字能让他疲乏的神经重回片刻的兴奋——经过这样的一天，再来十杯咖啡也不能阻止他的逻辑罢工。默念着科尔多巴这个只能存在于歌谣和梦想中的地名，Lewandowski撑着头，在老人缓缓的叙述声中意识逐渐朦胧。

自己到底是来做什么的呢。

他知道Reus想知道这个问题的答案，正如他自己也无时无刻不在思考此行的目的。当Subotic告诉他Reus出行芬兰的计划后他几乎是毫不犹豫地订下了同天的机票。好友嘲笑他脑子糊涂，的确这种久违的冲动他以为再也不会有出现的可能性，但在和Reus有关的事上他向来无法做出正确的评估。直到在机场，猝不及防地与Reus打上了照面，他才认真思考起自己落地之后该做的事情。

他不是来给他和Reus把句号画完的，这一点毋庸置疑，即使几个小时之后他像利剑一般的话毫不留情地刺出。但诚实来说，如果不是从小就开始培养的自持和自制，Lewandowski昨晚就会冲进隔壁房间不管Reus在做什么想什么，先扒了衣服再说。无论是三年前还是三年后的今天，Lewandowski对Reus的感情哪怕一分一毫，从没有变过。他多喜欢他，喜欢到害怕开口说喜欢他，不敢看他又想一直看着他，不敢碰他又想时时刻刻牵着他，不敢吻他抱着他又不愿意放手，可以在他宿舍楼底下枯坐一整个晚上在他醒来之前回家，在家门口又转头去给他买喜欢吃的面包。他的爱是无法声张的隐秘之歌，如同独自走在六月雨后的大街上听见临街的小房间里传出你曾挚爱的一段电影对白，心中的欣喜疯狂蔓延却无人分享，只能对着空无一人的街道露出苦涩笑容。

他从来没有过放弃爱他，他也不会告诉他。这是我的错，Lewandowski并不埋怨Reus的误解，但他也不打算给出解释。对于他想要给Reus的未来他已经做好了准备，三年时间，他朝夕不停，只怕浪费一秒都要天翻地覆。  
只是Marco Reus又如何呢。

他能感受到Reus的眷恋，Lewandowski的名字仍然在他心里占有一席之地。还是单身，没有暧昧对象，不论男女。Subotic，Weidenfeller，Durm，Großkreutz……所有人都这样告诉他，好像大家都知道他必然会回来重新成为唯一能制住Reus的人一样。

这的确给了他不小的信心，在他抵达赫尔辛基之前。或者更放肆地承认知道Reus始终记挂着这份感情让他愉悦——这样不好，所以他阻止了自己。

你是否还喜欢我，他问不出口，更怯于用“爱”这个词。让Reus始终放不下的是Robert Lewandowski还是只因为当初不明不白的分别给了他一个遗憾所以他才有如癖好一般始终无法割舍自己和Lewandowski之间最后一点联系。是哪一个，如果Reus本人都无法确定，更何况一手造成这种局面的Lewandowski。

所以如刀似剑的句子被海浪督促着亮出，Lewandowski认为这是眼下他能给出的最好对策。如果双方想要的都只是一个开诚布公的结束，那就在今天，恰巧或是刻意但也是在圣诞，做他最后能做的最好的来弥补他对Reus的亏欠。

一个结束，比起重归于好后要面对的种种也许是要轻松一点。一头是暂时的解脱与日后可被预计的纠缠一生的怅然，另一头是复合后所要面对的四面八方全世界的压力和再熟悉不过的睡前一吻。

上帝总是比人精明，别想两全其美。

在Reus起身时Lewandowski赶紧回到了房间。坐在床上，行李包半开着，衣服凌乱地堆在里面。他的腰有些酸了，往床头挪了一点位置靠在墙边。毛衣脱下的静电声，凳子的挪动声，拖鞋一前一后掉在地板上，床发出嘎吱一声，床上之人轻不可闻的叹息，Lewandowski像个收集癖患者把隔壁所有能捕捉的动静一一收入记忆之中。

他没有睡，这样呆坐了半小时后Lewandowski听到Reus下床的声响，于是他抓过床上的大衣抢在Reus开门之前出现在他的门口。

你想要的我都给你。

你想要什么？

“你还记得第一次来我家过夜的时候吗？”

“记得。”

从索斯特出发的火车抵达多特蒙德时暮色都已只剩下一抹橘色的倩影。“搭出租车先回我那，我再开车送你回学校？”

“也不知道来不来得及。”

Lewandowski听懂了Reus这句话，笑得更开心了。

“好吧，”他从Reus手里接过提包，示意他去拦车，“好在我的床够大。”

你怎么知道我会和你睡，Łukasz肯定也不介意和我挤一晚。Reus坐在后座上边给室友发短信边向副驾上的男人发问，“你们家沙发也勉强能凑合凑合。”

“让情人在沙发上躺一晚？你把Robert Lewandowski当成什么人了？我们都不是三岁小孩了Marco。”司机兴奋地吹了声口哨，Lewandowski从后视镜里不出所料看到了Reus涨红的脸。车停后Reus迅速跳下车去后备箱取行李，

Lewandowski慢悠悠地和司机结账。

“加油。”留着大胡子的中年司机向他竖了个大拇指。

“你和司机嘀咕什么呢？”Reus站在楼梯口等着Lewandowski施施然从车里走出来，没好气地劈头问道。

“谁又把你这爆竹点了。”点火的人毫无自觉，拎起地上两个大包就往楼上走。“谁让你……你怎么在别人面前……你是不是想全世界都知道我们在谈恋爱！”

“我们在一起——这是让你难以启齿的事吗？”Lewandowski突然转身，两人差点撞了个满怀。

“我不是……”

“我不觉得这有什么难为情的，”Lewandowski继续上楼，“只要你愿意，任何人的介意对我来说都形同虚设，他们没有任何人是你。”

自己一辈子都没办法像Lewandowski这样镇定自若地说出这么难为情的话，Reus的脸又红了。

趁Reus去洗澡的时候Piszczek把Lewandowski拉进自己房间里，两个人互相对视良久，年长的波兰人终于忍不住咳嗽了一声。“你——”话到嘴边Piszczek却问不出来，算了，年轻人，毕竟是他们的私事。

“你们的心都太不纯洁了，太不，纯洁。”

“到现在还没上三垒，你也真是丢人，太特么，丢人。”

那又如何，Lewandowski摊开双手毫不在意来自室友的讥讽。“他想要什么我都给他，只要他想要。如果他不要，我可以等，我也可以忍。”

“我看到你买的润滑剂了。”Piszczek冲着Lewandowski的背影淡淡说道。

“闭嘴，从现在开始。”Lewandowski出门前把门后收纳袋里藏着的成人杂志朝Piszczek脸上甩过去。

等房间的主人擦着头发光着上身回来时，同样只穿了条花裤衩的Reus正抱着他的电脑敲敲打打。

“看什么呢？”

“检查有没有R级电影。”Reus随口回答。

有你也找不着，Lewandowski走到他身边把台灯打开，“眼睛不累吗？”

“不累啊。”Reus抬起头，Lewandowski这才发现他鼻梁上架着自己画图时戴的那副半框眼镜。“有度数的，你带着不晕？”

“我说呢，”Reus赶忙把眼镜丢在一边，“越戴越困。”

“那是你真的困了。骗你的，这是平光镜。”Lewandowski合上屏幕把Reus按着躺下，“一路没消停，早点睡吧。”连连喊困的小金毛抱着Lewandowski丢给他的毯子这时却大睁着双眼看他收拾自己乱丢一地的衣物。

“……”Lewandowski爬上床，无奈地对上在毯子里发出莹莹绿光的两个小眼睛。

“Robert，这是你的床，有……你的味道。”小金毛像是背台词一般吃力地说完，几次差点咬着自己的舌头，“所以……所以……”

去他妈的，书上怎么写的来着。

Reus还在努力回忆小说里的主人公是如何用简单几句对白就勾起天雷动地火，那边Lewandowski已经笑得在床上打起了滚。滚着滚着压上了在毯子里缩成一团的Reus，小金毛忍无可忍把人踹到一边抓着毯子把波兰人包了个结结实实。

“不许笑！”Reus坐在Lewandowski腰上捂住他的嘴，实在喘不过气的波兰人只好扭了几下把双手从Reus的大腿下解放出来抓住这小金毛不安分的蹄子。

来劲了？终于得以伸出头呼吸新鲜空气的Lewandowski制住Reus的手两人各自喘着气对望，脸上都有可疑的红晕。

不是尴尬，只是两人都不知道该如何和平过渡这该死的矜持和羞耻感。Lewandowski自以为做好的完美准备此刻完全派不上用场。毕竟对于他们二人来说这都是从未有过也从未涉及过的一个领域——虽然Lewandowski已经观摩过一些，只是一些有关的影音制品。不过这个时候他也只能红着脸看着以无比别扭的姿势撑在他身上手都不知道该放哪的Reus，对于下一步该做毫无头绪。

“嘿。”他装作很自然的碰了碰Reus的手臂，冰凉的指尖出卖了他的紧张。他连话都不会说了。“说真的，即使我能无比熟练地现在就和你……但你刚才叫我什么，Robert？天呐你竟然直接叫我Robert，这可让我‘兴致’全无……”Reus回想刚才自己笨拙的撩拨，被自己逗了个乐不可支，两人的笑声总算是把房间里僵硬的尴尬融解掉几分。

“Lewi，我想我还没准备好。”Reus承认后长舒了口气，大大方方在Lewandowski胸口趴下。隔着绒毯的触感恰到好处的朦胧，虽然胸口被压住，Lewandowski却感觉呼吸顺畅了许多。“嗯，不急。”他的手沿着Reus的脊柱自上而下慢慢抚摸，两个人呼吸的节奏渐渐重合。

这样就好，他抬眼，灯光把Reus的绿眼睛染成一片温柔的沼泽，带着雾气和赤子的纯净。或许应该把他的眼睛绑住，Lewandowski感觉到下身的不自然，拍了拍Reus的背让他先从自己身上下来，“你好沉。”

“你难过吗？”Reus本想用“失望”，不知怎么说出来就变成了“难过”。“我不难过，我就是有点难受。”Lewandowski又轻轻推了一下趴在他胸口上纹丝不动的Reus，没成想对方倒像是长在他身上了似的不肯挪窝。

“你哪难受？”Reus往上蹭了蹭，头发落在Lewandowski嘴边。他抿着一撮金毛歪了下脑袋，疼得Reus一掌打在他脑门上。

“干什么！”

“喘不过气。”Lewandowski睁大他无辜的蓝眼睛向Reus装可怜，捏着Reus的手腕放在自己脸边，“太瘦了，硌得我难受。”

“你那时候也是这样趴在一边，我不说话，你就看着我傻笑。”Lewandowski头朝着窗的方向，但他知道Reus一定在看着他。只是大概笑不出来吧，毕竟他们都没有了互相看着相约整夜不睡等候天明这样的好兴致。

“你说你不要给我留下任何不愉快的记忆，所以你可以等，我们有很多时间可以等。”他也的确做到了，他们的第一次性爱——并没有如设想中那样经过太长的等待——给Reus留下的只有陌生的欢愉和激情顶峰的战栗。和

Lewandowski的交欢就像Lewandowski本人，融合温柔和野性，风雅和风流，上一秒仿佛就要被撕裂下一秒又被仔细呵护在手心之中。每次的喘息和呻吟，汗水和眼角的刺痛带给他的除了不可避免的羞耻更多的是精神甚于肉体上的满足。他见过这样的Lewandowski，不是在惯性地微笑，不是在皱着眉头思考，臣服于人类最直接原始的需求且这需求皆因他Marco Reus而起。Lewandowski用世界上最性感的声音喊过他的名字，像是砂纸打磨一颗原石，一点一点把他最后的理智瓦解在一个唇舌交缠的吻里。他不懂节制，但Lewandowski懂得如何保护，这个男人把全部的柔情和所有的冲动都给了他，给得了他如末日来临前最后的狂欢，也给得了他似夏夜雨后凉风般的抚慰。  
那张脸，那种声音，那种在天堂和地狱之间畅游的快感，每一次的满足和满足之后的不知餍足，都像梦一样。“要来吗？”如果分手能以一场赤裸相对结束，想来也不会那样难以解脱，如果必将坠向地狱，借由今晚再推自己一把又如何。就当自己是被肤浅的欲望驱使着爱他这个人好了，起码这样转身就能轻易抛在脑后，听起来有些放荡，但管Lewandowski会怎么想呢？  
和他也没有关系。

Lewandowski转过身。Reus的确就像以前一样安静地侧躺着，好在谁也看不清谁，他假装感觉不到Reus马上就要碰上自己后颈的手指，虽然在他转过身后就差点摸上了他的下巴。“要做吗，你想做吗？”Reus不依不饶。“我想你没有准备好。”他想开灯被Reus制止，但他还是想要结束这个话题。Reus要失控了，也许他们该聊一些更温暖些的事情。

“我每时每刻都准备着。不奇怪吗？在你的床上，我的床上，更衣室，厨房，客厅，旅馆，帐篷，你为什么不关心我有没有准备好？为什么你现在惦记起这个了？别总是给自己找一些冠冕堂皇的理由Robert Lewandowski，你以为

这样让自己好看实际上只是暴露你恶心的懦弱。

“别再假装你还念及什么旧情了，也别再假装我们能够和普通朋友一样相处。我承认，尽管嘲笑我，用你那虚伪的笑容讥讽我嘲笑我，随你的便，但我们结束了，一切都结束了，我们在三年前就该说完这些话。

“Robert……”Reus控制不住情绪的自言自语被Lewandowski突然伸出的手打断。嘘，他竖起手指堵在Reus嘴上，嘘声带出的气球小心拂过他的睫毛。

“别哭。”Lewandowski擦掉了手边的泪水，“Marco。”

他酝酿了很久，有几声轻微的“Marco”被Reus当做幻听，但在那之后Lewandowski又陷入了沉默。Reus能感觉到他把自己拉近了些，不属于他的温度在他耳边徘徊。“Marco。”Lewandowski又叫了一句，仿佛只想发出这几个音节。Reus困了。

“我今天想尽办法多叫叫你的名字。叫一次，就少一次。”Lewandowski听见Reus喃喃发出不满的呓语，把手缩回被子里摸到Reus的手指握了起来。“Marco，你想清楚了吗？”

Reus左脸压着的枕巾潮湿一片，Lewandowski把着他的脑袋把枕头稍微抽过来了一些。仿佛真的回到和过去一样，他们红着脸躺在床上聊天，心照不宣地回避十几分钟前令人心跳加速的事情。像两个情窦初开的中学生，多看一眼都要脸红，说错一个字都要懊恼。先睡着的是Reus，总会是他，然后Lewandowski不得不小心翼翼在不弄醒他的前提下把毯子从他身下抽出来给他盖上，在放肆的呼噜声中抹平他翘起的发梢……

睡吧，多想也是无益。Lewandowski亲了亲Reus的手背，他不再是那个看着Reus安静的睡脸就能满心雀跃同时又无比安宁地睁着眼一动不动直到第一抹曙光乍现的青年。所以他现在闭上眼准备睡去，好像他能睡着一样睡去，好像明天总会是一个新的开始，永远不会有结束一样睡去。

死亡是每个人既定的终章，在闭上眼之前他最希望听到的就是耳边这个人的呼吸声。

所以总有些时候人们会希望世界在这一刻毁灭了就好。

Marco，我有一个遗憾。

Reus擦嘴的动作停顿了一下，他僵硬地把餐巾放下又拿起，擦掉嘴边的奶渍。“我知道，你的遗憾。”

“你不知道。”Lewandowski支着手盯着Reus盘里剩下的面包屑，小心躲过了Reus探寻的视线。

“我坐火车回去。”

“好兴致。”

“不送送我吗？”Reus把餐盘推开，十指在桌面上缓缓敲击。

“不。”

“说好答应我两件事，现在是第二件。”Lewandowski在陷阱里等着自己的猎物。

“你说的明明是‘今天下午答应我两件事’，现在已经是‘明天早上了’Lewandowski先生。”Reus绕着陷阱边缘信步走过顺便往里头添了一把土。

“……我的遗憾，”Lewandowski从坑里伸出手抓住Reus的裤脚，“我搬家那天给你发了短信，你没有来。”

Lewandowski预料到Reus肯定不会来，即便如此他还是在前一天的深夜给他发了条短信。他最终在草稿箱里选了哪条点了发送键现在也记不清了，反正它们都注定得不到回复。

我在多特蒙德，明天上午十点的飞机。你发给我的是这个，Reus把玩着叉子咧嘴笑了一下。

是吧，Lewandowski不想在意这些细节。

那天晚上他发完短信就睡下了，一夜无梦，比想象中更快也更容易度过的一个夜晚。直到Piszczek帮他打开大门问还有没有落下的东西，他才摸出手机看了一眼。资讯推送，天气预报，登机提醒，没有新消息和未接电话。

“没有了，走吧。”用力带上的防盗门震起墙壁上一层稀薄的灰尘，空荡荡的房间里几张纸屑从书桌边缘落下，脚步声和行李箱的磕碰声越来越远。

Piszczek一路都紧皱着眉头，倒是Lewandowski像往常一样和他有一句没一句地聊着些工作上的趣事。车里本来还应该有一个人，Piszczek没心情听即将飞向南方的前室友离别前缓和气氛的独白。

“Robert。”他在等红灯的时候终于忍不住提起了那个名字，“他怎么办？”

看着车窗外的围墙和教学楼一角，Lewandowski的声音保持着波澜不惊，“你绕远路了Łukasz，误机得赔我机票钱。”

“Robert Lewandowski！”Piszczek打了一掌在方向盘上，尖锐的喇叭声也没能盖过他的怒意，而后座上的男人也不打算回应。

“如果你想把这叫做玩弄感情的话，这是你的自由。”Lewandowski无端感到一阵焦躁，他把手插进裤兜碰到手机又触电一般伸出来，“我就要走了，你还要和我吵吗？”

“不该是我来和你吵。”Piszczek抹了一把脸，深吸一口气踩下油门。

“他不会来的。”Lewandowski捏着报纸，对专注盯着人来人往观察希望可以找到某人的Piszczek说。

“我不知道你怎么想的，说着多么喜欢的人是你，翻脸不留情的也是你。去外地工作有什么大不了？他马上毕业……”

“我有我的打算。”报纸上多特蒙德豪取双冠的新闻还未散去余热，球员采访和球队历史占据了几个大版面。黄黑色的球衣，Reus穿起来格外好看。

“你什么时候也关心起足球了？”

“就算我不是球迷，我也可以为这座城市的球队高兴一会？帮我去买杯咖啡吧。”支开Piszczek后Lewandowski松了口气，掏出手机再次确认，结果还是和预料中一样。当然，谁会比他更摸得清Reus的心思。所以只要他想，无论什么时候他都能逗得这个暴脾气的小金毛开心。

机场广播的提示响起，Piszczek端着咖啡回来时Lewandowski已经检完票正要进入候机室。“Robert！”Piszczek举着杯子喊了几声，道别就这样结束吗，他们甚至还没有真正说过再见。

“你留着喝吧！”Lewandowski转头对他挥了挥手，替我照顾照顾他，他想了想，还是没有说出口。

“再见！”

“再见！”

好不真切的一场送行，Piszczek把车开出停车场时才发现下起了细细小雨。这个城市的天气可真善于察言观色，他苦笑着朝着城里驶去。

“我不想有遗憾，这就是我为什么在这。最后帮我一次？”Lewandowski这个理由无比荒唐却又让Reus无法反驳。只是因为当初没有去送他所以三年后千里迢迢追到这儿只为了让自己送他一次？

“我不喜欢扮演这种角色……”Nieminen夫人从厨房探出身打断了他们的对话：“Marco你吃完了吗？”Reus这才想起来还差自己的盘子，连忙起身递给女主人。

“Robert是今天走？”

“是的，太太。”

“真可惜，都还没来得及好好逛逛吧？”

“以后还有机会，再来看您。”

“人老了，不能听‘以后’这个词了……”Nieminen太太摇着头进了厨房，Reus回到Lewandowski对面坐下。“好吧。”他的口气随意，Lewandowski听出其中的敲定之音。换做是以前他的Marco，“吧”的末尾一定会带上无法控制的刹那颤抖，他曾病态般强迫Reus说出每个当时情况下他不愿意说出口的词语来享受这或许只有他察觉到的颤音来获取内心的满足。但三年过去了，他们都已经从过去的阴影步入各自另外的泥潭之中。

“我开车送你。”

“你昨晚没睡好，坐公交去吧。”Lewandowski没再给他争辩的机会。他早就决定了，Reus看着他的背影，已经放弃对这个人的步步为营再做评价。总之，最后一次了，他用力撑着桌子站起来。

最后最终的最后一次。

公交车上人不多，Reus随便挑了个座位坐下，Lewandowski拎着包坐在他旁边。“Lacrmosa，你什么时候也开始听这种歌了？”以前还只会哼几句口水歌的无品青年，Lewandowski看了一眼Reus的手机屏幕，哥特金属，总比

Call me maybe好点。Reus嗤笑：“这是你以前下在我电脑里的歌。”

Lewandowski一下噤声，他对此毫无印象。

Reus低头摆弄手机，肩膀的抖动出卖了他。

“我骗你的。”

“……”Lewandowski扯过一边耳机塞到自己耳朵里。

“我知道你不听这种‘洋溢着消极和阴郁情绪的调调’。”Reus补充道。

“我听，只是听的比较少。”他伸手点了下屏幕把音量调小了些。刚才险些就要为自己连这种事情都忘记而自责，虚惊之后不经又要感叹有些事情果然永远也不会改变。

“很老的一张专辑了。”

“嗯。”

Lewandowski对这支乐队的了解不多，就像他对位于各大榜单前列的歌手都不甚了解一样。不过他欣然接受了这个事实，换个角度看，Reus在这三年里的确有所成长从而足够理智成熟去做出自己的选择——正是他希望看的。

没有想到什么可以聊的话题，Reus就着耳机里的歌声聊了下去。“最开始只是觉得这个小丑的图标很有意思。”哥特摇滚什么的，Reus对于风格的偏好没有那么界限分明，他也是后来才知道这支乐队在音乐史上的重要地位。“这张是他们上世纪的最后一张，说是一个系列的结尾？不太记得了，大概就是个爱情故事之类的吧。”不像Lewandowski，他只单纯听歌，旋律背后的故事对他吸引不大。

“Elodia，是希腊神话中的名字。”

“你知道？”

“曾经看过介绍。”

好吧，Reus不再继续。他以为终于能有几十分钟Lewandowski站在无知的那头由他来主导对话，显然他又想多了。

“Ich Verlasse Heut' Dein Herz（今天我离开你的心）。”

“什么？”他的确睡得不好，短暂的沉默就差点让他重回梦中。

“歌名。”Lewandowski专注于窗外的雪景，音乐和Reus的声音都逐渐遥远。像个隐喻，他这样想，从歌名到歌词到吉他钢琴贝斯的衔接交融，都像个不言而喻的巧合。

主唱的男中音在一声压抑的呐喊后渐隐，接着是贝斯和声中的吉他独奏。小丑和神的爱情，Lewandowski回想起大学时杂志上刊登的乐评中提到的关于这支德国二重唱的摇滚歌剧，最后一幕Elodia讲述小丑对神疯狂无法自控的忘我之爱之后只能选择亲手掐死深爱女神的悲剧结局。吉他是小丑绝望的自述，而一分多钟后紧接而起的钢琴独奏则是神的悲伤回应。噢不，他当然不是把自己或是Reus比作神——这种想法让他不由自主地笑起来，惹来Reus疑惑的目光——只是在“爱终究会走向虚空带来毁灭”这一点上，他们不谋而合。

他们的爱盲目而炽烈，终究会有行将就木的一天。Lewandowski无法接受除了白头偕老以外任何一种结局，但挣扎很多情况下等同于无能为力。他只能赌，输了，无非也就是老死再无往来，相比爱情燃烧殆尽后的形同陌路，这样的分手起码还能在回忆中占上一席之地。

“So bin ich ruhig

Da ich Dich liebe

Im Stillen

Lass ich ab von Dir”

（我是如此平静

因为我爱你

就让我平静地

离开你）

“这个给你。”列车还没进站，Lewandowski从口袋里掏出一个松木雕成的小绵羊放进Reus手中。

“绵羊？”集市上常见的纪念品。

“没找着羊驼。”

Reus瞪了Lewandowski一眼，小木雕上还留着这个人的体温，他把它攥紧了些。隐隐传来了火车的轰鸣声。

“Marco，你再对我笑笑吧。”

Reus像他无数次曾对Lewandowski做过的那样勾起嘴角，笑得一脸撩人的天真又痞气。Lewandowski放掉手中的行李包上前一步把Reus停留在原位的右边嘴角轻轻推起来。

“这半边，在我心里的，现在还给你。”

这个人不管是告白还是分手，都像在写他的语文作业一样。Reus的笑容没有随着Lewandowski收回的手消失而是一直挂在脸上，肌肉绷紧僵硬到他忘记自己还在笑着。多么富有Lewandowski的个人色彩的一句“再见”，他不用“再见”这两个字就已经说出了永别。

在他准备离开时Lewandowski打开车窗叫住了他，“Marco！”被冷不丁吓了一跳的Reus刚要转身手机发出叮咚的提示音，是没保存号码的短信。Lewandowski去慕尼黑之后竟然没有换号码，Reus没来及点开，列车已经缓缓开动，波兰人从车窗探出一点身子冲他摇了摇自己的手机。他追了几步，手机第二次震动时放弃了去看清Lewandowski嘴型的想法。

…… 10:19 25/12/14

Córdoba.

Far away, and lonely.

这又是什么戏码，Reus点开第一条短信，只有两句不明所以的英语，抬头只能看到火车末尾的车厢在又开始飘扬的雪花中影影绰绰。他点开了第二条消息。

…… 10:20 25/12/14

Full moon, black pony,

olives against my saddle.

Through the breezes, through the valley,

red moon, black pony.

…… 10:21 25/12/14

Ay, how long the road is!

Ay, my brave pony!

Ay, death is waiting for me,

before I get to Córdoba.

…… 10:21 25/12/14

Aunque sepa los caminos,yo nunca llegare a Cordoba.

“我们终究无法抵达，你的亿万星辰，我的科尔多巴。”

Reus漫无目的地行走在圣诞节的赫尔辛基街头，目的是找到公交站台虽然他已经路过了三个。他经过了昨天曾留下眼泪的集市，只有几个临街的小吃店半开着店门似迎还拒。他盲目地迈动脚步，不知疲倦也不知寒冷，没有太阳，时间的概念消失在灰蒙蒙的城市之中。在医院附近撞见了昨天偷看他的小护士，怯怯地向他打了个招呼。那家咖啡店同样大门紧闭，Reus对着橱窗里的咖啡豆愣了很久。直到第一盏街灯闪烁了两下亮起，黑夜接班白天，最繁华的亚历山大大街上都稀少了人烟，只有他还在雪地上执着地踩出一个又一个脚印。

就这样结束了啊，空洞的大脑终于开始运作起来，他有些发晕，他不知道自己在哪，他要等的车在哪，他应该去哪。因为一切是以这样结束的方式结束的，没有歇斯底里，也没有尴尬扭捏，当初一个波兰人神态自若走进他的生活，如今这个人又微笑着从他的生命里离开。日复一日的睁眼呼吸迈开脚步，这个人能够而Reus也希望他能从小路上缓缓踱来，无需自我介绍，像个多年老友一样站在他的身边，陪着他走完接下来还很长很长的路程。但他再次不告而别，消失在漫天大雪之中，消失在森林和云雾之外，藏身在他看不见摸不到的未来。

这应该是自己想要的结果，Reus询问自己。一桩心事终于了却，现在他可以完全放下去享受自己没有Lewandowski影子的全新生活。这次没有敷衍也没有留下暧昧的余地，可他还在这陌生的城市寻找什么？

还在期待什么？

他不肯承认而终于在这个时候被迫承认的事实，一直用“可能”、“也许”、“大概”、“或者”敷衍过去的内心，找种种借口，做层层伪装。终于等到那个人在这座城市在他身边留下的最后一点痕迹都随着黑夜到来又过去雪花堆积又融化而全部消散不见后，他终于可以承认：

的确还爱着，他还舍不得。

他现在开始思考起如果在Lewandowski的列车开动之前他放下自己可笑的固执坦诚这一点，他们到底还有没有挽回的余地。

只是——

相对于Lewandowski的淡然放手而言他的一厢情愿，相对于宇宙中无限流动的时间而言他们互相凝视的一瞬。

他们所经历的一切只不过是一场短暂的错过。

甚至无需告别。

他在出站口又擦了一遍袖口，还是留下了一小片油渍。餐车上冒冒失失的服务员看起来也不超过二十岁，他也就没有为难她。只是出行前只带了几件换洗的贴身衣物，没来的及再带别的外套。酒店应该有干洗服务，他这样想着，一边拦下了出租车，“去机场。”

“您好，Klaus K酒店为您服务。”

“你好，我昨天预订了一间房，想确认一下傍晚抵达是否能立刻入住？”

“好的，请问您的姓名？”

“Lewandowski，Robert Lewandowski。”


End file.
